


The adventures of the best friend trio

by orphan_account



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Cassidy is the annoying toddler that throws a fit at Walmart-, M/M, trent n Chuck are going through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Was just Trent, Chuck and orange dude figuring out shit. Now its everyone at aew is either a crackhead or gay and you’ll just have to find out.





	1. Chap 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love aew and Cassidy gn

After so much chaos, sometimes you forget to relax and that’s just what Trent is doing. He has the back of his head pressed firmly against a locker almost as if he’d pass out after his workout session. He knew big things are coming, aew is being seed at by all wrestle fans and most of them had loved the best friend duo that had suddenly become a trio. He could feel himself wince at the mention of the shorter feisty man. More like his child then a friend, if he’s being a honest. 

Cassidy wasn’t so bad per day but too much of Cassidy could lead you to a headache. With Chuck it’s much easier maybe because they’ve known each other for longer or maybe it’s the fact that Chuck doesn’t go to sleep with the damn sun glasses like Cassidy does. Chuck seemed to have a much happier approach to Cassidy with surprise hugs and getting into the whole ‘best friend’ thing Either way the newest addition had hit both men differently and yet they were reunited by the sometimes annoying man. He did have to admit though Cassidy did bring much more entertainment on boring days even if they’ve only been stuck together for the last few days. 

He heard footsteps coming into the locker room and he had to force himself to open his eyes. He knew it was Chuck, after so much time together he could almost sense when the other man is near him. He couldn’t stop himself from saying the next comment. “ He’s not here right?” Chuck of course knows exactly who he’s talking about, it’s a best friends thing if you will. Trent simply gave him a grin as the tiredness from moments ago left his body. He made his way towards Trent and stood over him before replying. “The orange dumbass? Nah he wandered off.” Chuck replied with a small laugh near the end, they were both still trying to learn Cassidy’s dynamic and how he played in with them. The last few days proved that Cassidy for the life of him couldn’t stay in one place for more then ten minutes. Much to Trent’s displeasure as then he had to wonder around looking for Cassidy. 

“ I Can get him if you want” Chuck said breaking Trent out of his thoughts and now he’s full on giggling at himself. “ NO” Trent can’t help himself as he rolls his eyes at him even if he can feel the slightest hint of a smile pulling at his lips. He definitely would not want that, as at the moment he still is trying to relax. He wonders if he could get away with having a few hours nap without Cassidy doing something stupid and having someone chase after him. He swore to Chuck that he already saw bags under his eyes.

Finally after his laughing fit, Chuck managed to calm himself down and sit next to Chuck. His eyes flashed something a bit more serious now, “ Hey, you okay though?” He noticed Trent’s state and Trent could see the worry start to draw itself on his face. He wonders if his tiredness is that obvious or if Chuck knows him too well. “ I’m just a bit stressed” he mumbles back, the sleeplyness in his body had decided to return that moment along with his body feeling way too burned out. 

“ Hey, I know what will cheer you up”

“ A early retirement in Mexico?” 

“ No silly, a back massage”

He couldn’t even deny the request before Chuck was in full action. He grabbed Trent’s hand and lead him off to one of the medical trainers room not too far. He went to the first bed like mats and grinned back at him as if telling him to lay down. Much too tired to argue Trent did as he was told and lauded down. What he didn’t expect is for Trent to straddle his waist, that made Chuck make a small whine as he tried to adjust to the new added body weight. “ You’re so fucking heavy” He wheezed out as he stopped struggling and signed, he never wins does he? He felt Chuck flick the back of his head before he got straight to work with lifting off his shirt. Maybe he should have token it off before but he did find it amusing to see Chuck struggle to take it off and finally pulling it off. The man really did never give up. 

He started at the top of his shoulders and his whole body felt the pain at first and then slowly it got better as Chuck moved down his back. In another life he’s sure the man is a damn masseur and after that Trent feels his mind go blank as he relaxes into Chuck’s touches. He only slightly comes back as he feels Chuck’s lips kiss his cheek. Kisses on the cheeks were all too normal for the two men, some would react awkwardly to it, but never Chuck and Trent. Chuck felt more and more of the tension losen as Trent laid a kiss on his forehead. But of course nothing good can ever last this long” 

“ WOAH” Came a surprised yell and Trent mentally wanted to strangle Cassidy more than before. He seemed to have taken Chuck be surprised because he jumped leading to Trent to let out a small groan as Chuck landed right on his back. “ Orange-“ Trent couldn’t even start explaining and he knew what was coming next. He saw the playfulness in Cassidy’s eyes and he knew it was way too late. “ Cassidy-“ Chuck even tried but he was cut off by Cassidy’s way too loud voice “ You guys are fucking dating and never told me?” Trent could feel his face becoming brighter and brighter and he can’t help but plan Cassidy’s murder he’s sure Chuck will agree at this point. 

“ Cassidy listen, we’re not-“ Once again Cassidy cut him off by going on, “ I’m part of the best friends trio now, you guys have to tell me this shit ya know?” He rambles on as he can see that the man is getting way too excited about this ‘secret’ being revolved. He walks even closer to them and Trent once again wants to know how he got himself in this situation. At this point he remembers Chuck is still firmly on him and he feels even more embarrassed as he he looks up at him and sees his face just as red and quickly getting off of Trent. He goes back to Cassidy’s rambling about marriage and how he should have known before and Trent is more than ready for this to all go away” 

“ CASSIDY WERE NOT DATING” he says probably louder than intended and he can see Cassidy’s determination to prove he’s right get bigger. He looks over at Chuck as he gets up and he knows he’s thinking the same thing. “ Sure, but first,,,” 

“ Chuck and Trent sitting in a tree-“  
Cassidy didn’t get much farther with his song as he began running as soon as Trent started to throw his own shoe at him.


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who stole Jericho’s belt-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trent wants to kill Cassidy and Chuck is being chuck

“Where are your pants?” Somehow both Trent and Chuck had managed to say it at the same time as they looked right at the other man. Trent already had a headache coming up as soon as he saw Cassidy without his signature blue jeans. He knew he shouldn’t have went to have lunch without dragging Cassidy along. Even more so leaving him alone in their hotel room. Cassidy seemed to give him an almost nervous smile? Now that wasn’t very Cassidy like, not at all. His eyes scanned from his knee pads back to shirt and he didn’t really know if he wanted to know what happened. 

“ Funny story about that actually-“ Just as Cassidy began telling his story there was banging on the door, loud banging on the door. “ Cassidy, who’s on the other side of the door” Chuck whispered out to Cassidy while Trent and Chuck backed away from the door. Turns out they didn’t even have to wait for a response because he could hear the voice of Chris Jericho yelling. “ CASSIDY I KNOW YOU HAVE MY BELT” and just like that Trent knew it was gonna be a long day. Of course he had seen all the reports and tweets about Chris missing belt hell he stopped by almost every wrestlers room to check if they had it. He even had some people check if any wwe wrestlers had gotten the belt. A mess truly. 

He hadn’t stopped by their room yet and Trent could oddly remember Cassidy sneaking around the other day and at first he thought it was just Cassidy being Cassidy. Turns out he was totally wrong and with that he sent a straight glare at Cassidy and the man only gave a shy shrug. “ I’ll get the door, you go get the belt out of the orange dumbass hands.” Chuck finally said and Trent could only agree with him because as much as he loves Chuck, he doesn’t want to deal with Jericho. He feels like he would just get themselves fucked over harder if he went to go talk to Jericho, besides Chuck’s always been better at this shit.

With that Trent grabbed Cassidy’s ear and pulled him into their small bathroom, locking the door after them. Everyday he felt like more and more like a father. “ You are fucking insane, what is it? Is it the orange juice? Do you have crack in there?” Trent tried all his might to not get louder than a whisper but Cassidy’s actions were proving it to be very difficult. Instead of answering right away though, Cassidy was rubbing his ear and had a pained expression on his face. “ Cassidy...” Trent started again ready to bring out the threats already. “ Okay okay, maybe I did steal Jerichos belt but it was because Adam bet me that I wouldn’t do it” Cassidy managed to say only slightly squirming under Trent’s disapproving glare. Trent really did know how to force someone to open up when he wanted too. 

“ Okay first off you’re a fucking dumbass and second off where is the belt now?” 

“ Well, Adam and I were walking down the hallway earlier and we had went to get more orange juice yanno?” Cassidy was now rubbing his neck with a hint of pink covering his face. Although Trent didn’t really pay much mind to him, paying more attention to how they could possibly get themselves out of this situation. “Well Jericho just happened to pop out of no where and I threw the belt at Adam and ran for it. Sorta how I fucked up my pants” Cassidy finally finished now looking more relived to have gotten it all out. Trent briefly wondered if it would be okay to just give Cassidy up to Jericho. I mean it wouldn’t be too bad would it? 

He wouldn’t do that, not even too Cassidy who probably deserves it. That didn’t meant Cassidy isn’t a fucking clown that should probably sleep in the car. 

“ I’ll go help Chuck fix this, you go put on some fucking pants Cassidy” Trent concluded looking Cassidy up and down with a grossed out look. That seemed to return Cassidy back to his loud and obnoxious personality as he gave him a thumbs up. “ Awww you love me” Trent didn’t bother to reply to that but he did mentally remind himself to flick Cassidy in the back of the head later. He swiftly opened up the bathroom door and sneaked up to the front door. Chuck was half way inside and outside arguing with Jericho luckily not too loudly for anyone to complain about. He showed up right behind Chuck and caught his attention. 

“ Trent? You know where Mr. Jerichos belt is right?” Chuck asked and Trent could see that his eyes are filled with relief when he sees Trent. He wouldn’t blame him, he couldn’t imagine what it’s like to argue with a half drunk Jericho. Speaking of the devil he seemed to be trying to figure out if he could trust that whatever Trent would say is reliable. “ Yeah? Yeah have you tried with Adam? Cowboy really was upset after his loss” Trent suggested knowing full and well the other man was probably long gone with his belt. He wasn’t about to tell Jericho that just yet though. 

“ And are we sure the kid you have somewhere doesn’t have it” Jericho replied as he leaned more into the hotel room and Trent felt the urge to just close the door and go to bed. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with Jericho and his lost belt. “ Cassidy would not steal your belt on purpose. It was all a huge misunderstanding” Chuck snapped and that made Trent look over at the other man. You’d very rarely get Chuck to snap at someone it seemed to take Jericho by surprise too as he stumbled back. “Now if you could go, we would actually like to rest.” And with that Chuck slammed the door in Jericho’s face and walked away from the door. 

Trent didn’t hear a peep from the other side of the door and he couldn’t help but be in awe. Chuck always knows how to surprise him even after them being so close. “ How’d you do that” Cassidy exclaimed way too excitedly as he hopped into bed. “ It’s called ‘I don’t want Jericho to kill you and then have your death blamed on us” Trent cut in as he took off his shirt and went straight to the right edge of the bed while Chuck went straight for the left edge of the bed. The two of them had to share a bed due to the latest addition being added in such short notice. That didn’t stop Cassidy from laying down on the edge of the bed. It was peaceful and Trent could feel himself drifting off to sleep when Cassidy of course decided he needed to add more.

“ You know Chuck, Trent loves me you got some competition now” 

“ Shut the fuck up Cassidy” 

“ SEE HE LOVES ME CHUCK” 

“ When’s the wedding?” 

“ I’m thinking during the summer because-“ 

“ Go to bed Cassidy-“


	3. Chap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to Walmart !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Cassidy as a full on crackhead

“ It’s so fucking hot” 

Trent could feel everyone glaring at the trio but specifically Cassidy after he mumbles that. 

“ Congrats Cassidy, we couldn’t have guessed it” 

Chuck answers and surprisingly he’s just as annoyed as everyone else. Trent has to stop the smile forming on his lips as he sees Cassidy pout a bit.

“ Can you both stop arguing?” 

Trent finally speaks up as he grabs Cassidy’s waist and his other hand grabs Chuck waist to bring the two closer to him. 

“ HE SET THE HOTEL ROOM ON FIRE MAKING MAC AND CHEESE” 

Chuck exclaimed and in response Cassidy simply shrugged his shoulders but even with all the chaos Trent could see a hint of blush on Cassidy’s cheeks. At least he recognized the situation enough to know he should be embarrassed. 

“ I knew buying the damn microwave was a mistake.” 

Trent said as he watched more and more firefighters enter the hotel. This is gonna cost a fuck ton. 

———————————— 

It all happened two days before, Trent had managed to drag Chuck and Cassidy off to the store. He told Cassidy they were getting drinks, it’s 1pm and yet he still happily followed Trent into the mini van he had rented days prior. No, it wasn’t his first choice but it was one of the last cars car renting store had. Next he convinced Chuck that they we’re going to have lunch and he would even pay. He really should have seen it coming when he saw Cassidy in the back seat. He made sure to put child lock in the back seats so Cassidy couldn’t roll out, because he already knows Cassidy enough to know he would go rolling out if he had to. 

Cassidy is the first one to figure out they aren’t gonna be partying all day and he groans. He asks a million questions while Chuck takes a nap in the passengers seat. He takes a look at Cassidy at one point to see him laying down on the seats with his feet propped up. Typical. Chuck doesn’t figure it out till they make it to the Walmart parking lot. Yeah that’s right he was dragging the two of them to Walmart. Maybe not his best choice in hindsight. 

Chuck gives him a death glare as they walk inside. He’ll have to buy him a ice cream later to make it up to him. He should have just stopped at a gas station for snacks or something. A choice he would regret later on, but for now Trent and Chuck wandered through the store looking for somewhat decent food to have. Which as much as he loves Chuck it wasn’t an easy task because the other man always preferred much healthier options on top of that he didn’t win many of these arguments. He hadn’t even noticed Cassidy had walked off, to busy wandering if it’s worth it to argue about buying whole wheat bread or white bread. 

He picks his battles and throws the overpriced whole wheat bread into the shopping cart. He could sense Chuck smirking at him as they walked to a different aisle, maybe he’s getting way too soft with Chuck. Just as he was looking through the pasta section Chuck flicked him on the back of his head to get his attention. 

“ Hey, Trent?” 

“ Yeah?” 

“ Where’s Cassidy?” 

“ SHIT” 

And with that the both men went a little bit faster through each aisle looking for Cassidy. “ What if someone kidnapped him, Trent?” Chuck asked through heavy panting, running really wasn’t his best habit. He stopped his fast running and sighed looking at Chuck. “ Trust me Chuck, nobody would kidnap Cassidy” and with that he pats Chuck’s cheek before starting his search up once again. He could hear Chuck giggle before catching up with him. 

“ Trent, Chuck over here” 

Cassidy is grinning wildly as he makes his way to the duo with a microwave in his hands. “ Cassidy, why do you have a microwave-“ Trent started off right as Cassidy dropped the microwave into the shopping cart of course making a loud bang. He winced, trying to ignore people turning to look at them. “ Because we don’t have a microwave” Cassidy replied as he looked through the shopping cart, now interested in what we’re buying. “ Hey, why is there only organic shit?” Cassidy asked now moving the conversation along to way too overpriced food. “ Chuck” Is all Trent replied as he just accepted that they would have a microwave. He knew Cassidy all too well to know the other man wouldn’t leave without it. 

“ Wait we’re actually buying a microwave” 

“ Yup” 

“ And Trent gets pissy about my BETTER eating habits” 

The rest of the trip was Chuck and Cassidy complaining while Trent rolled his eyes at them. He swore sometimes those two united to go against him.

————————-

“ Do you even know how to use a microwave?” Trent asked a little bit suspicious as he watched Cassidy attempt to find an outlet for the microwave. Turns out it’s much more difficult than expected because Cassidy has been at it for the last ten minutes. For all their sanities he hoped that Cassidy would find it soon. Cassidy stopped moving around and looked right at Trent and stuck his middle figure up at him before going back to what he was doing. 

“ As long as he doesn’t burn anything, he can do whatever” Chuck responded as he looked through his suitcase, not one bit interested in what either of the men were doing. Meanwhile Trent is laying in bed scrolling through different websites on his laptop attempting to ignore Cassidy. “ Pff you don’t put enough faith in me, Trent” Cassidy said as he finally found an outlet near his bed. Grinning wildly as he plugged it in and went straight to the built in kitchen and grabbed one of those microwaveable mac and cheese. He had managed to sneak a few of those in while Trent and Chuck were distracted making heart eyes at each other. 

Sometimes Trent and Chuck being grossly into each other really worked out to help Cassidy. 

Distracted by thinking of the two other men, Cassidy simply slipped the Mac and cheese into the microwave and typed some random numbers in. 

“ Cassidy, in the last few days you’ve almost killed us.” 

“ Not true I’m just,,,, messing around.” 

“ Jericho almost killing us isn’t exactly messing around.” 

“ Jericho just can’t take a joke” 

“ Cassidy, I would have punched you in the face if you took my belt.” 

“ Okay but Trent you cant take a joke either-“ 

“ CASSIDY THE FUCKING MICROWAVE-“ 

“ SHIT ITS ON FIRE” 

The next few moment was filled with smoke as Cassidy attempted to stop the fire from the microwave but failing. “ OKAY ONLY GRAB WHAT YOU NEED AND RUN” Trent yelled as he was already grabbing at random shit he needed well aware the fire was now moving faster. He noticed Chuck was silently panicking as he looked at Trent to Cassidy to the fire and Trent had to basically yank Chuck up and drag him out, Cassidy following right behind. The rest was a bit of a blur as Chuck was screaming fire while Cassidy was screaming “ STOP DROP AND ROLL” and Trent was trying to keep both of them somewhat sane. 

The joys of being an adult

—————————— 

Turns out word got around quick about the whole accident and everyone was out in twenty minutes. Somehow everyone had also caught up that Cassidy had started the fire which made it even more awkward. “ You know what? I don’t wanna argue about this, I’m going to the car to sleep” Trent mumbled as he went walking towards the car he heard two pairs of feet following him without a comment. 

And that’s how they learned that Cassidy in fact cannot cook.


	4. Chap 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our fav “someone is sick and the others take care of them” trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I’ll be p busy all week so I decided to quickly write this and I wrote this while watching wwe so idk if it’s decent 💀 also this was request by Elliott <333

“Dude you have a serious fever.”  
Trent commented as he felt Cassidy’s forehead with his hand. He was burning hot to the touch and he didn’t look too well either. His face was sickly pale and he hadn’t even bothered to put on his sunglasses or his signature skinny jeans. On top of that he hadn’t even gotten up since Trent and Chuck had left for breakfast. He could already read the concern in Chuck’s eyes as he quickly went to grab a thermometer. He always kept one around along with a first aid kit just in case. 

Its always like Chuck to plan for shit like this and for once, Trent is grateful for that.

Mean while Cassidy on the other hand wasn’t even moving, with his eyes just barely up. If it wasn’t for the fact he had heard Cassidy snoring when they entered the room he would have thought he was dead. And having a dead Cassidy isn’t exactly the best thing to have at the moment. Yet regardless Trent could feel some concern bubbling in his chest as he frowned at how sick Cassidy looked. 

“Ha, it’s just because I’m so hot you can’t handle this.” Cassidy whispered out his voice way too raspy and Trent winced at that. He mentally added a sore throat to the list of Cassidy’s growing sickness. Even half way dying the man still cracked dumb jokes. Just as he was about to reply, Chuck stuck a thermometer in his mouth and just like that the number came back way too high for the trios liking. As soon as they saw the number Chuck grabbed Trent’s arm and pulled them away to the hallway. 

“ Trent he has a fever way too fucking high” Chuck harshly whispered to him, running a hand through his hair. Obviously he’s going full on panic mode and Trent can see right through it. He would have to calm down the other man before he faints and then he’d have to take two idiots to the hospital. 

“ Hey Chuck it’s okay, we’ll just take him to the doctor” Trent attempted to comfort him but it seemed like Chuck was more busy ignoring him in favor of thinking of the worst things. Instead he simply sank his face into Trent’s neck and wrapped his hands around Chuck’s stomach. The hug brought warmth into Trent’s body as he couldn’t help but smile at Chuck. “ I hope he’s okay” Chuck mumbled as he sank into Trent’s grasp and Trent could read clearly the growing worry in his voice. “He’ll be okay, Chuck” he whispered back as he ran his hand through his hair trying to comfort the other man. 

Since when did they become such parents? 

Finally the two let go of each other and returned to where Cassidy was. Still looking half dead but now he was sitting up on the couch with a queasy look on his face. “ Here I thought you guys left me,,, again” Cassidy whines as he looked around most likely looking for his glasses. Trent had made the mistake at one point of taking and then hiding Cassidy’s glasses, which ended in Cassidy having a tantrum and Trent getting slammed to the ground a few times. Truly don’t mess with Cassidy’s dumb sun glasses. Trent and Chuck briefly looked at each other wondering how they’ll get Cassidy out of the house and to a doctor. But after seeing Cassidy suddenly stop and run to the bathroom and throw up it was decided they needed to go now. 

Trent wandered off to grab water, snacks and a bag just in case Cassidy decided he wanted to throw up in the car. He would at least be somewhat prepared along with that and just as was about to return back to the duo he noticed a flash of blue on one of the kitchen chairs. He walked closer and noticed it was Cassidy’s Jean jacket, he must have left it here after dinner last night. He didn’t hesitate to grab it as he made sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. 

Walking back into the living room he noticed Chuck and Cassidy arguing as Cassidy finally returned back and looked even worse. Chuck had a frustrated look on his face as he was basically pleading with Cassidy. “ Yeah were going to the doctor, let’s go Cassidy” Chuck said finally noticing Trent arriving he looked actually relieved to see the other man back. Maybe if Chuck begged enough, Trent would carry Cassidy to the car instead of wasting time arguing. 

“ What? No I’m fine c’mon” Cassidy replies in between his coughing fit, his cheeks a even brighter red. Trent wonders if it’s even possible for Cassidy to look even worse at the moment. He was knocked back to the situation when he heard Chuck groan and rub his forehead. As much as he would love to see what Chuck does next it’s probably for the best he takes control now. A mad Chuck is never a Chuck you wanna be around after all. 

“No, this is like hospital level fever. You are going to die.” He didnt even let Cassidy reply as he grabbed him and man handled him over his shoulder. Cassidy quickly attempted to get out of his grasp but considering his conditions it didn’t do much. He could hear Chuck laughing in the background as he grabbed the keys and followed the duo. As they walked out of the hotel room Cassidy had resorted to simply complaining and at times hitting Trent’s back weakly. They only took a few steps out and already encountered way too many people. Who even goes out on a Sunday morning? 

“ Hey Trent-“ Kenny greeted him and then his eyes quickly landing on Cassidy’s limp body. “ Hey Kenny, long story see you at the gym” Trent yelled as he passed right by him and clicked on the elevator button. Over his shoulder he could briefly see Kenny shrug his shoulders and keep walking after saying hello to Chuck as well. Somehow either Cassidy had made way too many enemies here already or everyone took it as the norm. Because after that everyone seemed busy doing whatever and it was pretty easy to throw Cassidy in the back seat and get in the car. 

“ Are we there yet?” 

“ No Cassidy” 

“ This fucking sucks” 

“ Yeah no shit, you probably infected me and Chuck too” 

“ Good, if I’m going out you guys are going out with me.” 

“Cassidy-”

“ Trent-”

“ Don’t make me stop this car” 

“ Can you both shut up, Trent you already sound like your dad and Cassidy you are so annoying” 

“ Jeez control your boyfriend, Trent”

“ CASSIDY” 

That’s how Trent had to pull over and all three of them argued for a decent hour. 

—————————

After many and I mean many painful hours at the hospital Cassidy was checked out with some pills and needed a few days rest. By the time they we’re able to get out it was late into the night, ah the joys of American hospital. “ See guys I’m feeling better already” Trent looked back at Cassidy and he did look slightly better only slightly. That might have just been because they had stopped at McDonald’s for dinner and Cassidy was still preoccupied eating. “ Just wait till tomorrow that’s when it’ll really hurt” Trent couldn’t help but shake his head at Chuck’s words, the man could be a asshole when he wanted too. 

And Chuck was in fact right because Trent and Chuck were awoken the next day by Cassidy stumbling into their bed. “ Cassidy? What the hell” Trent asked as he attempted to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes while Chuck turned on the lamp near them. “ I don’t feel good” Cassidy whispered back and Trent felt a bit bad for the other man. The medication had probably rubbed off already and from the looks of it Cassidy really didn’t need to spend his night alone. 

“ C’mon Cassidy get in” 

And just like that Cassidy managed to collapse near the end of the bed and just as fast fell asleep. Trent could feel Chuck grinning at him as he switched off the light and kissed his cheek. Even if the duo did end up getting sick next week maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. 

—————————

“ Trent” 

“ Trent” 

“ Trent” 

Trent couldn’t even help the groan that passed his lips as he glared at Cassidy. The last two days have truly been hell. He’d rather wrestle the whole roster alone then take care of a sick Cassidy. Its as been as you would think, first off he hates the damn medication he has to take and Trent’s pretty sure the bathroom is infected because Cassidy has thrown up way more times than he could count. Chuck wasn’t even here to help him, he had gone out to buy them food but it was obvious he was taking his time. 

“ WHAT CASSIDY” 

“ Im cold now” 

And then there was Cassidy switching from being cold to being hot to cold again. If it weren’t for the doctors confirming he’s sick he would have thought Cassidy was just being an ass. “ What do you want me to do about that?” Trent replied already getting up to grab another blanket for Cassidy. He didn’t even make it a few steps before Cassidy called out to him again. “ No, don’t leave” he whined even louder and Trent was spilt between being annoyed and feeling bad for Cassidy. He simply nodded and sat back down next to him, sure not his greatest choice but he knows he’s gonna get sick regardless.

“ Trent?” 

“ Yes, Cassidy?” 

“ Cuddle me” 

“ You’re kidding” 

“ Trent don’t be a bitch” 

“ Whatever fine” 

And with that Trent brought Cassidy closer to his body and wrapped his arms around his waist. Cassidy’s head moving to rest on his shoulders while his legs moved to be on top of Trent’s lap. 

———————————— 

“ Guys Im back” Chuck called out as he entered the really unusually bed room. He didn’t even notice the duo till he took a closer look and saw Trent hugging Cassidy close to him, he couldn’t stop the soft smile on his lips. He pulled out his phone and quietly took pictures of the two. He would probably need them for later. Once he put his phone away he slipped off his shoes and went into bed he dropped his arm on top of Cassidy’s waist just like Trent had. He soon enough was drifting off to sleep following the duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall i will write all the aew fics about the best friends and Cassidy if I have to-


	5. What if we kissed and were both dumbasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent and Cassidy figure out how 2 get Chuck 2 date Trent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goddd I thought of this last night and thot it was my best idea ever JSBEJSJSHS. Also like a concept: Cassidy loves Chuck n Trent but he has a small crush on Trent like he doesn’t wanna date Trent but he’s cute u know.

“ You just need to tell him man” Cassidy replied as he grabbed popcorn from the bowl on Trent’s lap. At the moment he was currently complaining about his love life while Cassidy offered the worst advice. A typical Tuesday night for the both of them especially since Chuck had went out with a date to get drinks drink. Trent had planned to make his move with Chuck but after he had mentioned going out he had let the whole thing go. Trent could practically remember his face falling when Chuck had mentioned the date. He also noticed Cassidy’s face falling along with his at the news. That left the duo watching horrible romance movies while Trent shoved popcorn into his mouth. 

He wonders how much longer he can hold on to his secret before Chuck finds out. They’ve never hidden anything from each and Trent could feel himself day by day wanting to tell Chuck. Cassidy of course encouraged him, he didn’t need Trent to tell him that he loves Chuck because it’s pretty obvious to everyone but Chuck. So here they ended up squished on the couch with Cassidy basically on top of Trent starring at the tv in front of them. “ I can’t tell him Cassidy” Trent said in between munching on popcorn. Cassidy didn’t even comment on the fact the man seemed to be eating his sorrows away. “ Why not?” Cassidy replied his eyes watching the two protagonist in the movie hold each other. Something bubbles in his chest and he hopes that Trent will get that with Chuck one day. 

As much as he loves to annoy Trent, seeing him go full kicked puppy whenever Chuck didn’t see the signs of his love made Cassidy upset. He almost wanted to just tell Chuck already because he knows all too well Chuck feels the same way. Everyone knows Chuck and Trent are just meant to be together that’s the rule. Too bad the two of them seemed to dumb to get it just yet. “ Because,” Trent started as he brushed his hands off on his shirt. His lip was pushed out and Cassidy felt the urge to just hug Trent so deeply. “ He likes girls and he doesn’t like me” Trent finishes as he looked away from Cassidy and if that didn’t kill Cassidy enough, he could hear a sniffle. 

He lifted the popcorn bowl and dropped it on the floor as he brought himself closer to Trent. He grasped his face and turned it towards him. His eyes were nice and bright, fresh with tears in contrast to his red lipstick blush on his cheeks. Its a moment of peace for the both of them a oddly intimate gesture. “ He loves you, Trent. Who wouldn’t?” Cassidy doesn’t even get to think twice of his words before Trent kisses his lips. His eyes are closed in contrast Cassidy eyes are huge and if he didn’t have his sunglasses on he would probably look silly. The kiss itself is,,, different. He bets Trent can taste the orange juice off his lips. He hopes Trent doesn’t hate the taste too much. 

Its weird.

Trent’s lips are nice and warm and he taste like what he thinks love would taste like. He wonders if his soul mate will be this gentle and kind. After another second it’s over. He remembers in romance movie that after the first kiss fireworks go off and the atmosphere is filled with shyness and new found love. There is no fireworks but he can hear Trent’s harsh breathing. The atmosphere feels the same: two friends against the world. 

“ That was weird” Cassidy finally says meeting Trent’s eyes and he looks a bit calmer and nods. “ Yeah it was” Trent replied as he grabbed the popcorn bowl and placed it on his lap. His hands already going for some more, once grabbing a handful he stretches the bowl towards Cassidy. He can’t help the grin on his lips as he grabs a handful of popcorn. Once again it’s two friends against the world. 

“ Can we never do that again?” Cassidy said as he couldn’t help but start giggling. The whole situation was too fucking funny, sounded like something out of friends. Somehow Trent caught on with the joke as he started laughing too with the biggest smile

“ Agreed” 

“ Now let’s find a way to get Chuck to realize what he’s been missing” 

Just two friends against the world with one more secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I had to add a chapter like this 🤡 Cassidy and Trent r just bros. Ok now off to actually write a long chap of Trent n Chuck going on a date finally !!!


	6. now kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck n Trent have a soft moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before u read this isn’t connected at all to the last chapter . Anyway I hope u guys enjoy i was trying to keep it sweet and funny at the same time so idk

“ Hmm you know I love your dumbass” Chuck whispered as he leaned over to kiss the other man. They had the room to themselves for tonight as Trent had managed to convince him to stay with Kenny for today. Don’t ask him how he did it he just barely managed too. Apparently Cassidy doesn’t always get the signals he’s trying to tell him. That’s another discussion he would have to have with Cassidy but it could wait. All his affection and attention was towards the man on his lap looking at him as if he was the stars. 

The night had went by perfectly, Trent had spent hours getting ready and yet it was nothing compared to how beautiful Chuck looked. Especially when he had flung himself to hug Trent throughout the night. The endless affection made Trent wanting the night to end. Every kiss on his cheek felt new and yet at the same time normal and how it should be. They had even held hands while walking back to their room. He gave Chuck a nervous smile and Chuck simply grinned back and rubbed his thumb on the outer part of Trent’s hand. 

Now the night was truly perfect, everything he could have asked for was right there. 

“ Trent?”

“ Yeah?” 

Trent never got a answer as he was pushed back into the bed with Chuck straddling him and kissing him. Scratch that now the night was getting better than before. The kiss deepened as Trent’s hands went to settle on Chuck’s waist the actions started out innocent enough. Till Trent moves his hand down to Chuck’s thigh and Chuck pulled back from the kiss. “ Is that okay, love?” Trent asked, attempting to catch his breath from the kissing. He bet he looked ridiculous at the moment, his hair is probably everywhere, his face red and his eyes huge. 

He doesn’t mind though when he looks in front of him and sees a perfect Chuck looking back at him with so much love in his eyes. Finally something was In Trent’s favor, making sure Chuck stayed in his life. He couldn’t help but thank whoever let him meet Chuck. Anybody would be lucky to even have Chuck look their way and where he had Chuck on top of him with his hands now on Trent’s cheeks holding him. “ It’s perfect” he whispered before going back to kiss him. 

He wonders if he should tell Chuck how many love letters he has for him, carefully hidden in his suitcase. He wonders if Chuck ever thought to write him one too. He wants to tell him Its always been home regardless of everything. He wants to tell him he’s always loved him. He keeps those for later instead deciding to lean into him while the he took control. Not moving a inch even when Chuck pressed his tongue into his mouth. Instead he sighed into the kiss letting Chuck carefully take care of him. 

Everything feels light but somethings missing, he doesn’t know how but it feels like something else is on his mind. He wonders if he should ask Chuck if he feels it too. He doesn’t get the time to as Chuck doesn’t seem to be stopping his kisses anytime soon. 

But nothing can be perfect in Trent’s life of course. 

“ Hey guys-“ Cassidy started but quickly stopped at the sight in front of him. His sunglasses surprisingly tumbled off his face as his mouth formed a ‘o’. Chuck turned around and went straight off of Trent instead sitting right next to him instead. Thank god neither of them had decided to undress yet. That didn’t stop the hint of worry at the situation at hand.   
“ Cassidy-“ Trent started as he rubbed the back of his neck not even knowing what he was gonna say to Cassidy. I mean what could you say in a situation like this? ‘ oh yeah by the way me and Chuck are dating and wildly in love’ well maybe that would work but it’s too late now. 

“ YOU GUYS KICKED ME OUT SO YOU COULD FUCK” Both men jumped at the sound of Cassidy’s voice rising and he could distantly hear people laughing from the hallway. He recognized Kenny’s right away and he mentally made a note to kick his ass some time later. Maybe not when Cassidy’s throwing a fit. “Not only fuck, we had dinner too” Chuck replies attempting and failing to defend themselves. Cassidy glared even harder before walking closer and flopping down on the bed and then quickly getting back off landing on the floor with a sharp thud.

“ What the fuck Cassidy?” Trent pushed himself up to peer over the bed to make sure Cassidy wasn’t dead. Unfortunately he is in fact still alive and landed right on his ass. “ No offense but I don’t wanna be in bed if you guys are hard or anything” Cassidy shouted turning his head to not look anywhere near Trent. Trent could hear Chuck giggling in the background watching the two talk. At least he seemed to find the situation funny and that’s what counts right? 

“ You’re a fucking dumbass” Trent managed to say with a straight face as he turned back to look at Chuck. He had the widest grin on his face and he didn’t seem that embarrassed anymore. Anything that makes Chuck that happy is never a bad thing. “ Say what you want, Trent but I’m being sexually safe” Cassidy replies finally getting up and looking around and still avoiding Trent and Chuck altogether. Trent sighed again but now in annoyance, “ Cassidy that’s not how it works-“ he starts off not really in the mood to teach Cassidy how sex works. He hopes that Cassidy had taken at least one health class. 

Finally Cassidy stopped moving around and looked over at the duo. Trent could have swore he saw a hint of a smile on Cassidy’s lips. Maybe Cassidy knows too, maybe he’s always known. Nobody ever gives Cassidy enough credit for that stuff. 

Cassidy stepped closet to the duo before whispering with surprising warmth “ I’m just gonna grab my jacket and head out.” He could have sworn he also heard Cassidy’s voice crack a bit. “ You getting emotional on us Cassidy?” Chuck pointed out before Trent could and he can see the gears running in Cassidy’s head. Cassidy looked to his right and then his left before jumping back on the bed, laying his head on Trent’s lap and his legs on Chuck’s lap. Trent’s hand already went to pinch Cassidy’s cheek but he barely managed to move in time.

“ I’m just,,, so proud of you guys” 

He had a huge grin on his face reaching out to pat Trent’s cheek. He heard another sniffle and he managed to see Chuck look teary. These two idiots were the definition of over emotional. “ Stop it, Cassidy you’re gonna make me emotional” Chuck whimpered and Trent really couldn’t help but think even through Chuck’s tears he looked so peaceful. This is the Chuck he sees everyday. The Chuck who cries during romcom and the Chuck he’s known for years and the Chuck he knows can drink a gallon of chocolate milk at any moment in less than five minutes. 

He wants to live in the familiarity of Chuck. 

He didn’t even notice that he had started tearing up to till Cassidy waved a hand in front of him with raised eyebrows. “ See I’m crying now we’re all gonna cry okay?” Trent’s vision goes blurry with tears but somehow he knows he won’t forget this moment for a long time. He never forgets moments with Cassidy and Chuck around. 

Even when Cassidy totally ruins the sweet moment. 

“ Trent, I swear to god if that’s your dick poking my head I’ll knock you out” 

“ THATS THE REMOTE TO THE TV” 

“ I WAS MAKING SURE” 

Especially when Cassidy ruins the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I’ll be expanding to more and more aew characters like next up I’m gonna try to write mjf but idk what I’ll do with him so


	7. baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent, Chuck and Cassidy meet Mjf plus Kenny is there BC i said so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is my first time writing mjf don’t bully me- i also make some references to Some parts of being the elite I watched so yeah

“ Stone cold Steve Austin is going for the kill and-“ 

“ UNREALISTIC HES SUPPOSE TO BE DRINKING NOT KILLING SHAWN MICHEALS” 

Trent rubbed at his temples as he watched Kenny and Cassidy argue over if Steve Austin would stop drinking to fight Shawn Micheals or not. He wonders briefly if Cassidy is gonna touch his food much more preoccupied with proving Kenny wrong. They both sat next to each other turned to the other while Trent and Chuck sat across from them. They had at first went down stairs to eat in the hotels cafeteria a rarer event considering they all loved to sleep in. 

Kenny had walked up to their table just thirty minutes ago with a box of old wrestling toys. He had poured the box out explaining how he had been going through amazon and found these at a decent price. Trent noticed that he was hesitant to sit at their table and to reassure him he sent him a smile and asked him to sit down. He must have been thinking of someone to show all the shit too. Trent didn’t mind at all and by the look on Cassidy and Chuck’s face they didn’t either.

Just at the glint of the toy, Cassidy was already grabbing at all of them. Trent rolled his eyes instead more focused on his eggs while Chuck did seem interested too. He’d always been a fucking nerd about this stuff anyway. He remembers one time when they went to the mall, Chuck had spent half his wallet buying some action figures. Trent takes notice he’s fiddling with an old The Rock action figure when he turns to sees Cassidy and Kenny attempting to fight each other with the toys. 

He’s tempted to ask Cassidy if he ever even watched WWE. Cassidy didn’t look like the type at all, he could already picture a teenage Cassidy preferring more less known wrestlers over Stone Cold Steve Austin or Shawn Micheals. He’s reminded of the duo when Cassidy is already grabbing at another toy this time it’s Mankind. He throws it swiftly at Kenny’s face and he can already see the whole war that’s about to go down and his first instinct is to grab Chuck’s arm. He knows all too well how passionate Cassidy can get, one minute he’s grinning and laughing the nexts he’s body slamming Kenny to the floor.

It doesn’t even get that far as expected as they are stopped by someone clearing their throat. The boys look up and Trent can’t help himself and looks to the front of the table where Cody stands right next to him is Mjf. He inwardly groans at the new duo near their table. 

Its not that he has anything against Cody, hell he loves Cody. Its went he turns to look at Maxwell, a demon some would say. Trent prefers the term Asshole when referring to Maxwell. Although they haven’t formally meant he’s heard enough horror stories from everyone to know to stay away from him. He briefly remembers bumping into a scene where Brandon Cutler looked on the verge of beating mjf a few days ago. And it takes a lot to get Brandon that mad, so he doesn’t wanna try his luck with this one.

Chuck must be thinking the same thing because he taps his leg with his foot three times. A keyword they had made up a long time ago when they both wanted to leave a situation. Either from a boring interview or a sketchy bar it was their own hidden language. Too bad now they couldn’t just make up a excuse because he doubts Cassidy will want to leave and even if he does manage to grab Cassidy, he really doesn’t want to leave Kenny there. All he can do is pull out a fake grin and give Cody a nod. He can feel Maxwell’s glaring at him from behind Cody’s shoulder. He’s sure Chuck is glaring right back at him for Trent. 

He looks back to Kenny and Cassidy and he knows Kenny is annoyed with Maxwell being there. He’s one of the few who’s been here early with aew so it’s no wonder he knows what Maxwell is about. 

“ Hey guys, have you meet Maxwell yet? He’s my second hand man” Cody said with the biggest grin that it looked like it hurt. Trent can’t help but wonder if Cody even realizes the devil standing right behind him. Someone had to tell him at some point right? Not Trent of course maybe Brandi? He didn’t have more time to think about it as a chorus of hellos echoed from the table. Then the table went around introducing themselves.

“ I’m Cassidy” Cassidy kept a monotone going straight for his wrestling persona. He could surprisingly pull it off well, he had even laid the dolls down to lean back in his chair; his smile off his face and a much more calmer expression. “ Nice to see you again, Maxwell” Trent’s sure Kenny made it sound as bitter as he could. Cody’s still grinning like an idiot not even noticing Kenny seems annoyed at Maxwell. He almost wants to ask Kenny what Maxwell had already done to him. He decides he’ll have to ask later, even if Kenny develops one sided feuds easily it seemed different this time.

“ I’m Chuck, that’s Trent we’re partners” Chuck goes next and he can hear Kenny and Cassidy snickering at the wording. He prays that Cody nor Maxwell know what they’re laughing about. He’d rather not let them know about their dating status especially since he has a feeling it would spread fast. “ Well I’m gonna let you guys get to know each other.” He Can see Kenny’s face fall and he prays that Kenny is just exaggerating like always but somehow he knows this is different. I’ll see ya later brother” Cody says and pats Maxwells shoulder almost with a knowing smile. Maxwell sends him back a grin just as wide and it freaks Trent out to see the interaction. Maybe Cody knew that Maxwell is a fucking demon and just wants them to suffer? Nah Cody can’t be that smart right?

It went straight to an awkward moment till Kenny clicked his tongue and looked straight at Maxwell. “ Okay Maxwell fuck off” his face already started to look frustrated and Trent personally didn’t really wanna stop a fight at almost 10am in the morning. “ How rude of you Kenneth I just got here, I haven’t even got to know everybody else” Maxwell went on with the biggest smirk and Trent kept an eye on Cassidy almost glaring at him to stay out of it. 

He could never read Cassidy when he went full Orange Cassidy persona. So he doesn’t know if he’s planning to throat punch Maxwell or simply watch the argument unfold.

“ Yeah well they don’t want to know you” Kenny now snarled out, he was leaning back in his chair but his eyes were sending warning signs to Maxwell. Trent looks at Chuck now who’s watching the two argue while shoving food down in his throat. At least someone is having a good time, Chuck lives to see drama. Chuck gives him a wink when he catches his eyes and shoved pancakes in his mouth waiting for Maxwell’s response. 

“ Oh shut up, you have dolls. I think I’ll be fine” Maxwell said with a lazy grin as he sat right next to Trent making sure to be across from Kenny. The first thing he noticed about being this close to Maxwell is he has a fuckton of perfume on. Not cologne it’s not cologne it’s perfume and it smells surprisingly good. The second thing he noticed about Maxwell is he knows no concept of personal space because he’s basically leaning on Trent. 

He knows Chuck notices because he’s frowning straight at Maxwell. He slides his hand under the table and grasps Chuck’s hand. He’d much rather be in their room doing whatever the fuck Chuck wants to do but instead Cody decided to make them suffer by leaving his demon son here. He goes back to the conversation and notices Maxwell had picked up one of the wrestlers specifically Sid. 

“Like what is this even suppose to be?” He said as he began to mockingly mess with the hands and legs of the toy. What he didn’t expect is for Cassidy to answer him with the calmest tone, “ Bro that’s fucking Sid Vicious.” Trent saw the light blush in Maxwell’s face as he places the doll back down. Trent wants to ask Maxwell how far his wrestling knowledge goes but he knows it’s better if he just stays out of it. This is basically Cody’s second half and Cody loves wrestling history maybe a bit too much. Maybe the action figure is just a bad representation of Sid.

“ Okay well I don’t care” Maxwell snarled back with a bit of confusion in his eyes and he thinks that Kenny misses it but he doesn’t. Kenny is smirking wildly and the table starts turning more in favor of Kenny. He managed to expose Maxwell’s weakness and he’s going straight for it. At least it isn’t anything too bad. “ Do you even know who that is?” Kenny asks in a fake kind voice, the kind of voice a tired fast food worker would have. Suddenly the whole situation gets that much funnier when he sees Maxwell’s face get even redder and he scrambles for his words. “ I DO” 

Now Trent is starting to feel bad for the kid, because he’s obviously way younger than him at this point. Hell he’s probably way younger than everyone at the table. He did look like a small child who had gotten lost at the mall; he had his lip pursed out, cheeks red hot and eyes wandering around. 

“ How old are you Maxwell?” Trent can’t help it, he has to know. Cassidy seems to take that as a sign to go on because he takes out his phone and starts typing away. “ Google said he’s 23, boys” Now even Cassidy looks totally relaxed, losing his calm persona instead going back to being as loud as possible. 

“ That’s a whole baby” Chuck interrupted now totally into the teasing Maxwell game. They didn’t even get too far because Maxwell was already up and storming off before anyone could say anything. “ You know what? Cody will be hearing about this, and you’re all FIRED” 

Even with the threat the table fell into fits of laughter. 

Maybe Maxwell really wasn’t so bad.

———————

It wasn’t till later on the day that Maxwell finally caught up with Cody. He still had a pout sitting on his lips from the hours before and he was ready for Cody to hear it out. Some might call his authority too much but who cares? He does it for Cody. He had stepped up and leaned over Cody’s desk probably way too close to Cody’s face anyone else would think. He had been telling Cody the whole story for the last ten minutes and the reaction he got from Cody was a grin and him trying to not laugh. 

So much for his knight in shinning armor. If there’s one thing he hates it’s people making fun of him and Cody not taking him seriously. 

“ Cody, but they made fun of me” He whined his cheeks poking out in a way that made him seem way more child like. Cody couldn’t help himself at this point and let a small laugh escape but covered it up with a cough. “ They were joking, baby” He said firmly as he laid a hand on Maxwell’s cheek, his thumb doing soft circles on the upper part of his cheek. A soft moment that always made Maxwell melt even when he’s in a bad mood. 

And just like that, Maxwell softened a bit and relaxed himself well as much as Maxwell can relax. That didn’t stop the argument at hand though because after a quick breather he went back to making his point. “ Seriously Cody?” Cody knew full and well Maxwell wouldn’t just drop it. That wasn’t his nature at all, it was either his way or no way. Its one of the traits Cody both loves and hates about Maxwell. 

Its almost loveable but causes him headaches most of the time.

“ What? Max you know I can’t go around firing everyone that upsets you. I wouldn’t have anyone left” He had already let go SIX workers Maxwell seemed unfit for the job. Maxwell had almost as much control as Cody did and if anyone payed more attention they could obviously see that. 

Whenever Cody wasn’t at his desk, it was almost a promise that Maxwell would be sitting there waiting for Cody. Whenever Maxwell wasn’t with Cody, he would always be distracted and pissy. They just connected just like that. Although that didn’t stop the fact arguments like this happened from time to time. Just one of the many joys of sorta? Dating Maxwell. 

“ Well if you feel that way then I’ll be sleeping in my own room tonight” Maxwell said with so much authority Cody almost wanted to do what Cody said. Maxwell always knew how to convince him to do something. So when he started walking off, Cody went bolting to catch up with him. “ Baby, don’t do that” Cody whispered into his ear knowing they could be seen as they were already into the hallway. He would have to quickly make up with Maxwell and bring him back.

He hates seeing the other man upset, especially at him.

He pulls him right in front of him, his hands make a move for his cheeks again and he pecks Maxwell’s lips. “ Don’t be mad at me” he whispers and he can feel the tension leaving Maxwell just like that. Its almost magic how Cody can make Maxwell relax so fast. “ Fine, but you owe me” Well it doesn’t always work but Cody will take it. 

His hands move to grab Maxwell’s hip and they walk back into his office. Maybe it wasn’t so bad being the baby of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW WHERE THE CODY/MJF CAME FROM IT JUST HAPPENED . Also: Kenny hates mjf BC i said so. And maybe next chap Darby allin?? Idk


	8. Overprotective friend unless,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell, Cassidy and Kenny fight till Cody shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this chapter was hell to write I really hope u guys like it BC damn it was rough. At first I really badly wanted to include Darby and wanted him 2 meet the boys but everytime i came up with a plot it would just d i e. U must be thinking “but op it can’t be that bad” IT WAS. In conclusion I need 2 post this so I can stop looking at this. Imma try to add Darby later on

“ Maxwell, where’s your boyfriend?” Trent knew shit was about to go down as soon as Kenny decided to open his fat mouth. He really needed to have a talk with Kenny about what’s appropriate to say to your rival. The group had went to the hotel gym to attempt to train together as aew is debating in only a few weeks. 

Kenny had basically pushed himself in the group in just a few weeks. None of them minded especially Cassidy which Kenny fit the role of being Cassidy’s partner in crime. Hell Kenny was basically sleeping in their room most of the time too. 

They all had to get their game together and he knows he’s gonna be spending way more time in the gym with aew. 

For the first five minutes, when they we’re stretching and warming up everything was fine. Hell even Cassidy and Cassidy weren’t arguing and Chuck seemed extra affection today leaning on him practically half the time. He had a feeling it wouldn’t last long though, everything was way too calm. And he was right just as Maxwell walked through the door and for once seemed to be minding his own business. 

“ KENNY” Trent hissed but it was already too late because Maxwell made a bee line straight for Kenny. Everyone knows exactly who Kenny is referring too and Trent can’t lie, he knows there’s a 99% chance something is going on with Maxwell and Cody. Its pretty obvious to everyone especially since Maxwell always likes to being up the fact he’s Cody’s best friend in almost every sentence. Hell he even lives in Cody’s house whenever they’re not wrestling. 

And on top of that Cody is the only one that can fully make Maxwell shut up. Its really weird now that Trent really thinks about it.

Maybe Trent is overthinking it due to the same situation happening with him and Chuck but he swears sometimes it’s obvious. Especially when Maxwell is always right by Cody’s side. Oh well he should just mind his own business and hope Maxwell doesn’t kill Kenny. 

“ Excuse me?” Maxwell asks right up to Kenny’s face and so much for a peaceful time working out. Maxwell never lets things go no matter how small it is. Although he is kinda interested in what Maxwell will say. So he only brings half his energy to go back to stretching even when Chuck is paying way more attention to the water that’s about to go down. 

He waits for a snarky comment from Maxwell to Kenny but they don’t even give him a minute because they’re back at it. 

“ You know your sugar daddy? Cody” He closed his eyes and hears Kenny and Chuck yell out burn as they laughed around Maxwell and it truly did take him a minute to realize Cassidy had said that and not Kenny. Man what did they get out of bullying Maxwell? He swears if he ever gets fired from aew he’ll have the both of them to blame.

For a minute he’s almost sure that Maxwell is going to knock Cassidy out and he really wouldn’t blame him. Instead he leans closer to Cassidy and sticks his finger in Cassidy’s chest in a almost accusing way.

“ You know what? Cody will be hearing about this” Ah typical Maxwell reaction, he can see the slight worry and annoyance in Kenny’s face at the threat and started getting closer to Maxwell and Trent didn’t move fast enough to hold him back. Maxwell threw a punch this time and Kenny was left in shook but soon enough the three of them were pushing and pulling and yanking at each other. 

Somehow Chuck managed to push himself in the middle of three men. “ ENOUGH, We are all grown men and that means we all settle this in the ring”

Now he didn’t expect that from Chuck nor did the other three but they seemed to nod along and went straight for the ring. 

At least now it was sorta safe? 

————————

Trent couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of him. Maxwell was attempting to kick Kenny but ended up tripping over Cassidy. Cassidy of course was on the middle of the ring laying down ‘taking a break’ till he felt like going back to wrestle. It was all way too funny and he couldn’t him but grin wider when he noticed Chuck recording the whole thing next to him. They we’re both awkwardly sitting on the floor watching the fight go down.

This is definitely going in the next episodes being elite. 

“ How long do you thing they’ll last?” Chuck asked as he kept his phone camera running at the fight in front of them. He turned right to Chuck and he was enjoying himself way too much. It makes Trent want to take a picture of how relaxed and happy Chuck looks. He’s so stupidly in love with someone who probably loves his dog more than Trent. 

He wouldn’t want it any other way. 

His hand goes to grasp Chuck and he accepts it. He gently squeeze his hand and he can’t help but get the feeling he should kiss him. Not the most romantic place to be wanting to kiss the love of your life especially when he notices that Kenny’s bleeding a little from his lip. That’s just they’re lives now and surprisingly he wouldn’t have that any other way.

Did Trent and Chuck really just relax without Cassidy in their lives? He couldn’t imagine doing that now. He wonders if he’ll out grow it when Chuck finally moves in with him and they’ll have to find Cassidy a decent wife or husband. Oh the pain that’s going to be in a few years. 

“ Hopefully long enough for me to take you out for lunch” Trent replied back now standing up, his hand still wrapped in Chuck’s and he can see his face completely light up. He even turns off his phone tugging it into his pocket while he wraps his arms around Trents neck in a small loop. “ Yeah?” He asks quietly, Trent knows he doesn’t need an answer but he still pecks his lips and responds “ Of course baby” Hearing the term of endearment makes Chuck look even happier. He looks on the verge of saying more but he heard the gym door slam open. 

He sees Cody walking in with a really nice suit not looking one bit like a wrestler. He can see the color drain from his face when he sees what Maxwell is up too and he honestly is a little afraid on what Cody is going to do.

“ Whats going on?” His voice is steady but he knows that the worry is growing in Cody as he watches Kenny give a rather harsh blow on Maxwell’s shoulder. Chuck sends him a look that can only tell that he’s thinking the same thing as Trent. He’s sure Cody will be okay with Maxwell fighting, they have tag teamed against another team. 

Chuck unhooks his arms around Trent and looks at the ring and back Cody waiting for the next move. 

“ WHY IS MAX TRYING TO FIGHT TWO PEOPLE?” That seems to gather the other three’s attention as Kenny legs go of Maxwell’s leg and Cassidy finally sits up. Here we go again, Cody even in a suit goes running into the ring and is glaring at Cassidy and Kenny that even Trent doesn’t want to with Cody. They look have a blush on their faces while Kenny is simply looking away. 

Trent starts to wonder if maybe the whole turning heal is affecting Kenny somehow. He mentally reminds himself to check on Kenny after everything is over just in case. He’s known way too many situations that start out like that and end in way worse cases. He remembers reading about Jon Moxely and how much he hated wrestling with wwe due to them being shit. 

He can’t let Cody totally kill Cassidy and Kenny as much as wants to go have lunch with just Chuck. When did he turn into a guardian for these two dumbasses? 

“ You see-“ He gets flat out interrupted when Cody sees spots of blood on Maxwell’s shirt. How mouth widens and he’s looking panicked mixed with so much anger. He doesn’t even get the time to tell Cody that it isn’t Maxwell’s blood. Its from Kenny’s lip bleeding earlier but Cody at this point is seeing only red. Cassidy even made a movement to help Maxwell get up but Cody went right into the ring. 

“ CASSIDY AND KENNY I DARE YOU TO TOUCH HIM ONE MORE TIME” Cody yelled pretty viciously at them, he could see the both of them wince and look guilty. Even Kenny looked a little bad for making Cody that upset even if they haven’t gotten the chance to actually hurt Maxwell.

He can’t help but think of the fact that Cody probably will kill the four of them if he even finds some sort of new scar. 

“ Cody,, we were fighting” Maxwell whines while Cody is checking his arms and legs for any bruises or blood. He seems intent to make sure Maxwell doesn’t have any sort of pain. Trent find the gesture between the two oddly cute, it’s weird to see Cody that caring especially towards Maxwell but there he was. 

He almost wanted to point out the whole thing but Chuck’s arm suddenly is slung over his shoulder and he’s not paying that much attention anymore. He’s too busy thinking of how nice Chuck’s arm feels. Maybe he’s a little too touch starved. 

“ Are you injured? Let me see” Cody said now way softer as he tried to search harder for any bruisers not even Maxwell could stop him at this point. 

“ Cody-“ 

“ No come here we’re going straight to the clinic no buts”

Cody managed to push Maxwell straight out of the ring and out of there faster than he thought. Soon enough it’s just Cassidy and Kenny looking shocked at what just happened. They tumble out from the ring and stay pretty quiet till Chuck makes a joke about how red Cody’s face was and everyone’s laughing again. 

A normal day in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was watching wwe and had 2 stop BC they r mistreating my boy Seth BUT ANYWAY next chapter will be better and if not y’all can like hit me with a stick or something.


	9. Heart eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent spends the day with Chuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is such a filler chapter but I couldn’t help myself- I have a big chapter planned next so I just wanted 2 post this real quick BC it made me feel nice

The both of them had taken a day off and spent it hanging out with each other. The day had started off with Chuck kissings Trent’s face and after a while annoying him awake. Of course leading to an early morning wrestling match between the two. Trent is prideful to say that he had managed to win. After giving Chuck a surprisingly hard choke slam on the bed. He didn’t even mind one bit when Chuck rolled his eyes and gave him the middle finger while he did a victory dance. 

Chuck wouldn’t mind the whole thing after he sees what Trent has planned for the day.

After chuck complained how it was unfair Trent surprised him; He had pre planned yesterday to have breakfast brought to them, pancakes with chocolate chips and whip cream covering half the plate. Chuck looked like a little kid on Christmas and Trent couldn’t be happier. Seeing Chuck that happy made him want to make the whole day even better for him. He wanted Chuck to enjoy himself today, he never gets to enjoy himself anymore.

Chuck of course took one look at the whip cream and he dipped his finger in it and placed it right on Trent’s nose. 

The next hour was a mess, both Trent and Chuck being covered in whip cream and being half way on top of each other. Trent can faintly remember Chuck laughing as he snapped a picture of the both of them. The morning coming to an end when Trent kissed off some of the whip cream on Chuck face and the other man kept on giggling. For a minute he wants to hold the oh so cheerful man forever. 

That thought quickly goes away when Chuck nuzzles his whipped cream filled face in his neck. He groans about how gross it is and Chuck makes a run for it. Luckily Trent’s always been the faster one and he chases Chuck into the shower. He almost died a few times due to clothes being scattered everywhere. He was basically wheezing when he pinned Chuck to the shower wall. The hot water made his skin boil but it didn’t matter because Chuck always loves to shower in hot water. 

He starts to wonder if paying extra for the hot water isn’t so bad. 

——————————

After the whole whip cream fiasco, Trent drags Chuck out shopping. The local mall is tiny, just like any other small town mall. It gives off a homey feeling especially with all the fall decorations in the shops already. The scent of fall already filling his nose and it reminds him so dearly of Chuck. Even in some shops he can see Halloween props set up. Next to Christmas and Easter (Don’t even ask Trent about that one, Chuck has weird holiday preferences) Halloween has always been one of Chuck’s favorites. 

Chuck just loves the thrill of being scared and Trent loves laughing at him whenever he has to wake him up from nightmares. Just at the memory he takes Chuck’s hand and drags him into one of those seasonal Halloween stores. Fake blood was basically everywhere in the shop and masks of different ghouls and monsters racked the walls. One side containing serious costumes while the other side contained the silliest costumes. 

His direction turned to Chuck calling his name holding a colorful costume. He seemed so excited he was basically bouncing. 

“ Look! Trent I didn’t know they had you as a Halloween costume” 

He brought it closer to Trent and be careful read the label ‘clown costume’. Trent almost knocks him out for that one, but he can’t help but laugh too as Chuck keeps the costume tucked under his arm. 

They leave the store with way too much fake blood, face paint and costumes. Trent’s probably broke at this point from how much they spent but at least they’ll never have to spend money on anything Halloween related. He doubts that’ll stop Chuck whenever the season comes around. 

He wonders what he’ll tell Cassidy when they come home with so much Halloween shit he can’t even hold it all. He makes notice of the fact that Chuck even bought a costume in Cassidy’s size. He can’t help but feel like everything is right.

——————————————

After the shopping spree, Trent planned to spend some time riding around in their car. A normal activity for the both of them, often after rough matches they would take a ride around. Any problems they had they would take a ride and it would be fixed by the end. A odd ritual for the duo and Trent can’t help but miss it so dearly. 

The quietness of sitting next to Chuck while he hums to some old pop song. He even has a playlist made for quiet car rides that’s filled with songs that reminds him of a earlier time. Other times Chuck is talking a mile s minute and he doesn’t notice the music one bit. 

Although this time was little different, the windows are rolled down and the suns blazing at them. Against his natural instinct he even turns on the AC, Chuck’s singing to a Kesha song while Trent nods along to his voice.

"God at least i won't die a virgin." Chuck yelled out as Trent took a rather rough left turn. His hand going straight for Trent’s shoulder, Trent rolled his eyes before taking a much more careful right turn just for his princess. Usually when they drive anywhere Chuck goes straight for the drivers seat. He doesn’t have any trust in Trent’s abilities to drive. He still thinks that Trent bribed the driving teacher to let him pass. 

Which his driving isn’t even that bad, sure he has a few speeding tickets and hit a person or twos car but that was it. He doesn’t understand at all why Chuck doesn’t trust him behind the wheel. Before he can argue his case, Chuck is already back to singing. 

The familiar song didn’t even make it to the chorus without Chuck completely butchering it. “ NO MATTER WHAT I DO, ALL I THINK ABOUT IS YOU” Chuck screamed and Trent’s sure if they weren’t on the highway people would be starring right at the dumbass he has on the passengers seat. Chuck pointed right at Trent when he got to the you part and popped his lips. 

Trent’s grinning, he’s grinning stupidly because Chuck’s dancing and he seems about ready to give Trent a whole concert.   
“ EVEN WHEN IM WITH MY BOO, YOU KNOW IM CRAZY OVER YOU” He’s sure Chuck’s skipped some lyrics because HES randomly humming and screaming the words he does know. 

Honestly if the whole wrestling thing doesn’t workout, he decides that he’ll just force Chuck to do horrible covers of songs on YouTube. 

———————————

Finally for dinner he had taken Chuck out to local burger shop. He didn’t know if he should go for anything fancy or stick to places where they would usually eat. He’s guessing he’s picked correct because Chuck’s already ordering eight hamburgers for the two of them. When he asks him about this later on in the dinner he simply shrugs and says any extras are for Kenny and Cassidy. Trent orders an extra three after that comment. 

He wonders when he started to consider Cassidy and nonetheless Kenny a part of there lives. He looks at Chuck and sees him placing the extra hamburgers in a to go bag and he prays that Cassidy and Kenny stay for a while. 

The next few minutes would include Chuck attempting to eat a fourth burger and obviously failing. He’s so skinny, sometimes when their wrestling he’s a little scared he’ll break the other man. He watches Chuck face turn sour as he took another bite. Trent can’t help but grab his phone and take a picture of him. 

He notices quickly though he didn’t grab his own phone. Its Chuck. Nonetheless he types in his password (bestfriends4life) but as soon as he sees the wallpaper on Chuck’s phone he can’t help but melt. Its him and Chuck when they first debuted together. He looks horrific but Chuck? Chuck looks so fucking adorable. 

“ HEY, THATS MY PHONE” Chuck yells as tried to chew done his burger, he doesn’t even give Trent time to react as he’s leaning over to snatch it back. He pulls it back from Trent’s hands but the angle is weird and it falls on the table. 

“ I’m your wallpaper” Trent whispers more to himself than anything. Chuck his burger down and he’s a little red as he nods “ Yeah of course you are” He doesn’t know why it’s such a big deal to him but he can’t stop the stupid lovey gaze he’s probably giving Chuck at the moment.

When Chuck finally finishes up Trent knows he’s thinking hard about something. He’s glazing at a spot behind Trent till his eyes flicker to Trent again.

“ I miss this” Chuck’s words fill Trent with a sense of love, nostalgia and a tad bit of sadness. He knew he had been neglecting Chuck due to the starting up of aew. Just another week and it’ll be so much smoother. Just another week and Trent and Chuck can let go a little. Just one more week. 

He remembers when they we’re just indie wrestlers and they could do whatever, whenever. Those are memories he wouldn’t trade for the world, but he has Chuck now and he has bigger goals. He wants to be able to support Chuck even if Chuck is basically making the same amount as him. He wants to know that whenever he finally retires that he can go home with Chuck and settle down. Maybe adopt a kid? Or maybe they could get another dog. Trent wasn’t sure but he knew that starting out would be the hardest. 

But he’ll do it for the brief taste of the future. Because a taste of the future feels a lot more real when he glances back at Chuck’s eyes that are filled with stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I really rushed the shower scene but like listen: Im trying to keep this teen rated 😔😔


	10. new baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck n Trent just want 2 sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I feel about this one BC i like some parts and others I don’t. Anyway four days till aew !!!! I’m sure I’ll get more inspo when it airs so yh also IK this is icky but Chris Jericho is hot goodnight

“ Thank you for today, baby”  
Chuck whispered into Trent’s ear as he held Trent tightly. He almost stumbled attempting to get on his tippy toes to whisper into Trent’s ear. The man didn’t have one drink at all, but the tiredness from the day made him way more accident prone. Chuck had even let Trent drive back home, while he slept comfortably in the passengers seat. 

In Chuck’s other hand he held a single rose Trent had bought him when he noticed the other was asleep in car. He remembered the sleepy smile Chuck had given him when he woke up and saw the rose over his lap. It seemed like the perfect ending for the day. Even more so when Chuck hid his face in Trent’s neck while he searched for the key to get inside their room. 

After so much time being more invested in work or having to do training sessions there hadn’t been nearly enough time for just the two of them. The need to go back to where they once were is great but Trent knows that being with aew is for the best. They’ll make a name for themselves and then they’ll be able to have a date night everyday. 

It’ll be hard today but it’ll be better next week.

“ Anything for you”  
He whispers back, and Chuck’s eyes are starting to flutter shut while he puts his full weight on Trent. He’s looks at Chuck and observe the light blush on his cheeks, his lips are pursed out and his hair isn’t greased back. Instead his hair covers some of his forehead. He stops searching his pockets for his keys and instead he carefully moves some of his hair out of his face. 

He’s so preoccupied making sure that Chuck is comfortable leaning on him that he doesn’t notice the door creek open. He’s probably should have noticed the loud talking going from their room before though. Nothing he didn’t expect, he had left early in the morning with Chuck. Leaving Cassidy and Kenny alone the whole day. He could only guess what trouble they had gotten into the whole day without them.

He’s brought back to earth when he hears a crash and then Cassidy speaking. He’s sure Cassidy is trying to cover up whatever happened in the room. Cassidy is basically standing in front of the door, blocking everything off. He doesn’t have his trade mark jacket and his sunglasses are gone. Along with that he has sweat dripping down his face and a awkward smile on his lips. He’s holding orange juice in one hand and a black rag on the other.

“ Oh hey, Trent”  
Cassidy’s voice is way too high and it’s only confirming Trent’s suspicion about something happening. And when he makes eye contact with Cassidy he looks away and drinks his orange juice almost comically. He tries to look past Cassidy and into the room but Cassidy is pretty clearly blocking it once again. 

“Cassidy, move so we can get inside”  
He’s sure his voice sounds tired and Chuck is still sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He hopes that his and Cassidy’s arguing won’t wake him up. He looked adorable especially with his light snoring. 

“ You see, about that..”  
Guilt is all over Cassidy’s face and a million thoughts start running through Trent’s head. What could the idiot possibly done this time? They really can’t afford to upset Cody even more than they already have. After the whole Maxwell fighting against Cassidy and Kenny, Cody isn’t exactly on the best terms with them. 

And he’d rather not push his luck when it came to Cody. He feels bad for whoever Cody has to train with because Cody gets angry fast especially if it involves Maxwell. He mentally makes a note to himself to make Cassidy and Kenny apologize to Maxwell later on. He’s sure it can’t be that bad, but that’s another problem for another day.

Suddenly he can hear harsh water running and Kenny shouting for Cassidy.  
“ CASSIDY WHAT DO I DO WITH THE BLOODY RAGS?” That makes Chuck bolt right up, the sleepiness being replayed with alarm. If it weren’t for the fact he just heard the latest statement from Kenny he probably would have laughed at Chuck’s face. His eyes were wide and his features read worry.

He’s sure he has the same face as Chuck has while Cassidy is looking even more nervous. He must know how bad this looks because he doesn’t even try to stop the couple from walking into the room.

———————————— 

Both Trent and Chuck go wondering to where Kenny’s voice was last heard. Cassidy following right behind the couple, he’s spitting out excuses but Trent’s more focused on finding Kenny. Trent’s expecting to see Kenny with a broken nose probably after wrestling with Cassidy. Although Cassidy isn’t violent on purpose, there are times that you’ll get hurt while wrestling with him. Not on purpose of course but things can get go by fast. 

And for the most part he thinks he’s correct especially when he sees small drop lets of blood on the floor going straight to the bathroom. It’s nothing major he notes, but it is enough for anybody to notice something isn’t right. He turns the doorknob slowly and is greeted by a boy sitting on the floor wincing while holding one part of his face while Kenny washed a rag in the sink. 

The boy himself is pale, so pale that the small dots of bloods running down his nose makes it seem way more dramatic. It isn’t just his pale face that strikes Trent. The other man has half his face painted in a sort of skull manner. He’s basically cradling himself and maybe that’s what makes him look so much younger. He’s sure the kid must be in his early twenties or maybe late teens. He’s dressed in all black with his bleached hair contrasting it. 

He makes a pained look when he tries to stretch his legs out and Trent has the urge to comfort him oddly enough. 

“ Why is there a bleeding child on the floor?”  
Trent attempts that to keep his annoyance at bay especially since he saw the kid jump at his voice. The last thing he wanted was a bleeding and scared kid. Kenny now notices the three of them and he’s avoiding Trent’s eyes. He’s so focused on what’s going on he didn’t even notice Chuck left till he re enters the room with a water bottle for the kid on the floor. He rolls it towards him and leans back into Trent’s touch. 

The kid gives Chuck an attempted grin and takes it gracefully. Trent watches as he chugs it down in one go, some of the water dripping down his lip. He crushes the plastics water bottle and sits it next to him. His eyes look from Cassidy to Kenny, Trent knows that Cassidy is mouthing to Kenny behind his back. They must be planning how they’ll explain this whole situation. 

The kid doesn’t seem to get this, because he’s ready to start talking. 

“ I’m twenty six”  
Trent almost wants to laugh because that’s the last thing he wants to know about the whole situation. Although now that he takes a better look he does look a bit older. He’s much older than Maxwell but way younger than Trent himself. 

Okay so maybe he isn’t a child. He’s so skinny and rather short, he could easily pass as way younger. He lightly hears Chuck laugh next to him and the room is way less tense. 

“ Guys this is Darby Allin, he wrestles too. I kinda sorta punched him by accident when Cassidy and I were fighting at the gym.” Kenny explained while Darby nodded along and waved at Trent and Chuck. Why does all their problems happen at the gym? 

He can imagine the scene now, Cassidy and Kenny messing around and one misstep and Darby got hit right in the face. At least they’re making more friends right? 

He does recognize Darby though, he’s seen him a few times with Jimmy havoc. He never got the time to introduce himself but he knows that Darby is a great wrestler. 

“ We adopted him”  
Cassidy added with the biggest smile, he moves past the couple and pats Darby’s head. Darby glares back at him and takes his cue to stand up. He’s just a few inches shorter than Cassidy who’s already short enough. Its like looking at two complete opposite with Cassidy and Darby standing next to each other. 

He couldn’t help but find the whole thing hilarious now. Poor Darby. For a minute he imagines Cassidy and Kenny as kids and he thanks god they don’t have kids. He’s sure that Cassidy and Kenny would lose they’re kids on day one.

“ I’m twenty six and married-“  
Darby attempted to defend himself but Cassidy was already shushing him. His arm curving around Darby’s shoulder, giving Trent a thumbs up. 

He’s sure at this point his life could be a really weird sitcom. 

“ Cassidy and Kenny, go take Darby home”  
Trent announced with a tired voice, Chuck is leaning against him again. His tiredness coming back to him because he can hear the light snores again. And as much as Trent would love to see Darby probably end up punching Cassidy, he wants to go to bed more. 

The comfort of their bed seeming more and more better.

He knows that Cassidy and Kenny is about to whine but Chuck beats them to it already. 

“ Baby, Im tired”  
Chuck seems to read his mind because he’s already moving to stand in front of Trent. Obviously in attempts to get Trent to carry him. He wraps his legs around Trent’s waist and once again laying his head in Trent’s neck. He’s sure Chuck is right back to sleep as soon as he gets comfortable on him. 

He heard Cassidy and Kenny snickering while Darby is looks on. He rolls his eyes and decides he’s finished attempting to punish the duo. He waves goodbye at the trio and walks to there room.

He attempts to pry Chuck off him so he can lay him down but he clings tightly to him. He gives up after a few minutes and slowly gets into bed with Chuck on top of him and only getting closer. Nothing compares to Chuck wrapping his arms around him. Even with the single rose wrapped around Chuck’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once idk what 2 say here but like I kept debating in this chapter if I should add hangman page or Darby so in a few chapters expect him and the young bucks too. Also thank you to all of u that comment and reading. When this fic ends I’ll be sure to add my social media so I can keep talking 2 yall


	11. baby’s first cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent starts to wonder about his relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is 2 happy so of course I had to throw in some angst. Also this chap is all thanks to an actual pic of Chuck and Cassidy I saw so yeehaw enjoy

Trent starred at the picture hell he wouldn’t even call it starring he’s down right glaring. So many emotions wanting to bubble up and explode. He wished he never had checked Twitter in the first place. 

He had woken up and went to check his phone, scrolling down his twitter the usual. Nothing interesting for the most part, he checked his mentions and that’s when the problems began. Some fan had tagged him about a photo with Cassidy on Chuck’s lap with a caption relating to him being jealous. 

His relationship with Chuck had recently been at a bit of a stand still. The only really couple thing they were doing is sleeping in the same bed. And even then, Chuck always seemed to not get even slightly close to him. They’re failing apart and he doesn’t know how to put the two back together again. 

His face scrunched up and he couldn’t help the jealously bubbling in his chest. He knows Cassidy and Chuck are pretty close, whenever Trent isn’t around Chuck basically is glued with Cassidy. They have a lot of history and it almost intimates him. He hadn’t even though of how close Chuck and Cassidy are till that simple photo. He’s never looked at it anything more than innocent. He’s trusted the two of them even before he meet Cassidy. 

He’d always seen Cassidy somewhere on Chuck’s social media. It was only a matter time till he meet Cassidy and he loves him. Cassidy is a dumbass but he would tell Trent if he had feelings for Chuck right? He thinks back to the day before when Chuck has been kissing Cassidy’s cheek and he feels worse. Chuck had even made the effort to post it on Instagram. During the time he had been hesitant about the whole thing but now his stomach knots and knots and knots.

He looks through more pics of the duo together and the jealously in him runs wild. He remembers the somewhat flirtatious post Chuck would post about Cassidy and he feels his stomach fall. He looks over at Chuck and he’s still knocked out asleep. When was the last time Chuck had kissed him? Or even told him he loved him? Had it really been that long? 

He remembers back to they’re date a days back and remembers how fixated Chuck was on making sure he got something for Cassidy. Almost by second nature and he hadn’t even noticed. 

He shuts his eyes hard, he needs to stop before this becomes too much. He uses the low energy he has and goes for a shower. He’ll shower and then go for a run, he’d usually invite Chuck and wake him up but he’s in a bitter mood now. Times like these he really needs to be alone. He’s sure Cassidy could wake Chuck up anyway.

He’s stripping off his clothes when he sees Chuck’s shirt from yesterday on the bathroom sink. He frowns and he can’t help himself as he throws it on the ground. He doesn’t want to see anything Chuck related at the moment. Which proved difficult because when he looked in the mirror he saw parts of himself as Chuck. He shouldn’t even be feeling jealous right? This was just a stupid thing a fan had tweeted out and nothing more. 

He steps into the warm water and he feels better for a few minutes. He’s too focused on the feeling of the water drop lets to worry about his jealously. It isn’t till he’s scrubbing soap in his hair that he remembers why he’s in the shower. The soap smells just like Chuck, he had accidentally grabbed the one that Chuck always uses. He recoils and ushers his head under the water, anything to make the jealously go away. 

He wants to get out of the shower. 

Of course his thoughts run wild as soon as he smells the shampoo on his hands. He wonders if Chuck would even pick him over Cassidy. Maybe he just hadn’t been paying attention to the way Cassidy and Chuck interact. Is he blind to this too? Chuck won’t lie, he’s been cheated on a couple times before. Chuck knows this too, he wouldn’t do that to Trent. 

He loved Trent right? 

Right? 

He does something he hasn’t done in a while, he digs to the deepest part of his bag and pulls out his sweatshirt for when he worked for wwe. Its old and gone through some shit but it’s the only thing that doesn’t smell of Chuck. He slips it on and shorts, he’s putting on his shoes when he sees Chuck stir. He writes a quick note and he’s off. 

He’s never moved faster to get out of a room then he had at that point. 

—————————————

By the end of the shower all he has is self pity and the motivation to want to run till his feet burn. He’s sure this isn’t a good coping mechanism but he needs to get out. He’s so busy running into the kitchen to grab water that he doesn’t notice Kenny watching him.

Almost a worried expression painted on his face.

“ Trent, where you going?”  
His voice is loud and gives Trent a heart attack. He stops his running around the house to look at Kenny. He looks just as tired as Trent except Kenny had been preparing more and more for aew. After all it is gonna premier in a few days. 

He mentally reminds himself to ask Kenny if he’s okay, whenever he feels better. 

“ Gonna go running”  
He mutters and he knows Kenny is starring at his sweatshirt. He rarely wears it and when he does it’s always a big deal, hell it has a wwe trademark on it and everything. It reminds everyone of what could have been.

He briefly wonders who he would have ended up with if his career had gone successfully. Would he have had regular matches on Smackdown? He surely wouldn’t resent wwe as much as he does now. Chuck loves to make jokes about him going to nxt or Smackdown again and Trent stomach always twist at it. Maybe he’s not fully over it yet. 

He looks back at Kenny and he knows he wants to ask where Chuck is. He knows going out with Chuck is such a rare event. He doesn’t even remember the last time he didn’t take Chuck with him. Had it really been that long? He definitely had over-attached himself to Chuck. He hopes Kenny takes pity on him and doesn’t ask about Chuck. 

“ Hey, I can go with you”   
Kenny says instead and Trent hearts warm a little at it. He’s sure Kenny would much rather be sleeping but he wants to go out with Trent instead. He tries to read Kenny’s face but it just holds sincerity. That’s enough for Trent to agree to have him with him. 

He’s sure having some company can’t be too bad.

“ Okay, but hurry up man”   
He’s grinning and the jealously is still stabbing at him but at least Kenny can distract him for a bit. Kenny is just as happy and goes off to find his shoes. At least someones happy Im around Trent thinks before going to follow Kenny.

—————————

Chuck wakes up to and empty and cold bed and he knows something is wrong. Its almost six am and where would Trent even go at this time in the morning? He looks towards the bathroom and it seems empty. He wraps himself in the blanket and starts looking around for Trent. He walks throughout the room and finds nobody but a snoring Cassidy. Even Kenny seemed to have left already, which already seemed odd enough. 

Since when did Kenny wake up early? 

He heads back to bed and a yellow paper on the mattress catches his attention. How could he have missed it? Trent’s handwriting was scribbled on messily, it’s endearing. 

‘ Hey Dustin, went on a run, don’t know when I’ll be back but I doubt you really care about that. Have fun with Cassidy’ 

He re read it at least a million times, he knows Trent is pissed. He never calls him Dustin unless something is up. What really hurt is the fact Trent thinks he doesn’t care. Of course he cares, he wouldn’t be here without Trent. He crumbles the paper up in a ball and throws it. He doesn’t want to even look at it anymore. 

Memories run through his mind, he tries to decide if any of his actions yesterday had made Trent upset. Trent had kissed his cheek goodnight last night, so he must have not been upset at that time. What set him off this morning? He groans into his hands, he knows he can’t do this alone. He’s already going to go wake Cassidy when he remembers the last part of the note. 

Have fun with Cassidy 

Somehow the words now seemed more angry. Great, had he and Cassidy done something to set him off? Maybe Cassidy had said something to him yesterday. 

He’s shaking Cassidy awake, desperate for answers. 

“Cassidy, Cassidy, have you seen Trent?”

Cassidy’s still looks half asleep even when he sits up. He sleepily rubs at his eyes and glances back at Chuck. Meanwhile Chuck is going through yesterday events. He knows eating Trent’s cereal wouldn’t have sent him off. 

“ Huh? No, why?” 

Cassidy looks just as confused as Chuck does. It leaves Chuck even more anxious, if Cassidy didn’t know where Trent is then where is he? He thinks back to yesterday how he had jokingly tripped Trent, that couldn’t have set him off.

“ He wasn’t in bed when I woke up”

Cassidy seems to finally get the seriousness in his voice because his full attention is on him. He’s trying harder to think back to yesterday but he doesn’t remember doing anything to make Trent upset.

“ He’s probably out with Kenny doing something” 

He knows Cassidy doesn’t even believe his own words because he has a just as worried face on now. And then finally his mind flashes to yesterday, he had kissed Cassidy on the cheek and he remembers Trent giving him a slight face.

Fuck

He really fucked up.

————————————

Now what nobody had told Kenny before is Trent can run fast and do it for long periods of time. He’s panting heavily when they finally take a much longer break. He looks at his phone and it reads 7am, had they really been out for that long? He looks over at Trent and he doesn’t look any better. 

He’s drinking his water quietly while looking at nothing. He’s been quiet the whole run, only speaking when Kenny asked him a question. He has sweat dripping down his face but at the same time he looks like he could keep running for hours. 

He hadn’t got the chance to really become close to Trent like Chuck and Cassidy had. He doesn’t know how he’ll react if he asks what’s wrong. He just knows Trent never acts like this. He throws out his hesitance and knows that it’s all up to him. He must want to open up a little if he had let Kenny go along with him. 

“ So,,,, what’s up Trent?”

Trent snaps out of his trances but still avoids his glance. He’s hiding something and it becomes more and more obvious as Kenny observes him. He thinks back at all the times Trent stood proud and made sure everyone else is okay. 

When was the last time anyone stood up for him? The question makes Kenny stomach twist with guilt. 

“ Nothing” 

The nothing sounds so broken and tired, the complete opposite of the meaning. It only confirms his suspicion that something is bothering Trent. He wished Cassidy was here, he always knew just what to say. 

“ C’mon cut the bullshit Trent, we’ve been running since five in the fucking morning somethings up” 

The atmosphere feels tense and he’s sure that his words came out too brutal. He wants to apologize but the words don’t slip out of his mouth. He’s always been horrible at shit like this and he’s sure he’s fucked shit up when he hears a sniffle. Even better he managed to make Trent cry, he want to curse himself off. 

Why can’t the right words ever leave his mouth? Even when he has good intentions things end up horrible. 

“ Do you ever feel like someone isn’t being faithful to you” 

Kenny’s whole body stiffens at that, he didn’t expect Trent to actually respond to him. He did expect Trent to curse at him and head off, to get somewhere, anywhere away from Kenny. But he didn’t, he didn’t run and Kenny didn’t fuck it up. 

Then he faintly realizes, he’s not crying because of Kenny’s harsh words. He’s crying because of Chuck. The last person Kenny would expect too. The words are processing through his mind and suddenly everything clicks. He mindlessly saw Chuck’s latest Instagram post yesterday with him kissing Cassidy’s cheek and it all made sense. 

Would Chuck do that to Trent? From what he’s seen Trent seems like a good boyfriend. He’s always hugging and giving Chuck affection and always knows just what to say. He makes sure that Cassidy and himself don’t get into too much trouble. He’s always been kind and smart and all that stuff. Plus Kenny sees the appeal of Trent, he’s not blind.

He just doesn’t get it, and from the look on Trent’s face he doesn’t get it either. He can’t help but feel a bit of anger towards Chuck because Trent looks so lost. He just wants to comfort Trent and tell him it’ll all be alright. 

He goes to hug Trent and he lets him, he sinks his head into Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny can feel the tears run down his shoulder and he wants to make Trent feel better, he just doesn’t know how. 

“ I’m sorry “ 

His voice is light and he hopes it comforts Trent in some way. He’s rubbing Trent’s back, the only sound being birds chirping and Trent’s light sniffles. He’s never been this close to Trent but he’s sure he’ll remember it for a long time. 

His mind flashes an idea and he has some sort of idea in how to cheer up Trent. 

“ Hey, wanna get your mind off of it?” 

Trent’s lifts his head and he’s never looked more child like. He thinks it over for a minute and nods. 

Kenny isn’t good with feelings or talking. Even when he has the best intentions it usually ends up wrong. Somehow today he had managed to just fine. 

———————————————

The duo had ended up in the ring facing Matt and Nick or better known as The young Bucks. Trent and Kenny had known the duo for a while and it only seemed logical to let Trent relax in the only way he knew how. Wrestling. Kenny lets Trent start out the match. Nick and Matt are debating who should start off, till finally Matt stepped into the ring.

A disgruntled Nick simply rolling his eyes before going back to outside the ring. Kenny watches as Trent starts off with bouncing on the ring. He seems all too ready to probably kill Matt at this point. Kenny had managed to wrangle Trent’s sweatshirt off of him and he looks so much more relaxed. 

He’s not frowning anymore so Kenny takes that as a small win. 

“ You sure Chuck with be okay with you tag teaming with somebody else?” 

Maybe Kenny should have told the brothers that Chuck and Trent weren’t on good terms because Matt’s words make Trent frown again. He’s leaning against one of corners of the ring suddenly losing all his energy. He’s sure Trent knows the brothers are being playful but it just leaves a horrible taste in his mouth. 

Matt seems to notice Trent’s quietness so he walks closer to Trent and tugs at his shoulder. 

“ Fuck Chuck, Let’s go man” 

And with that Trent’s back and everything goes back to normal. 

Meanwhile down the hallway, Cassidy and Chuck had spent the last hour wondering around the hotel and outside. The duo had been asking around everywhere if they’ve seen Trent and all getting the same answer. Chuck is starting to lose hope that he’ll find him anytime soon. Trent always likes to disappear whenever he’s going through something and show up again later. 

He’s sure Trent will show up later but he doesn’t want to wait that long. 

“Maybe we should check the gym?”

Cassidy suggested and he knows Cassidy is concerned for both Trent and himself. He can’t help but want to beat himself up about the whole thing. Why hadn’t he shown Trent he cared more? Why hadn’t he tried to do better? They’re schedule had left the duo having to spend most of his time working. 

He wants to tell Trent that he fucked up and he’s wrong and he’s dumb. He wants to feel Trent hug him and tell him it’s okay. But first he wants to comfort Trent before anything. He’s always so brave for everybody else, he never gets the chance to let go. 

“ You’re right, I’m just worried” 

He admits, his mind wonders back to all the times he had been jokingly rude to Trent. He wonders if Trent took them more than just a joke. He only notices that Cassidy wants to start walking near the gym when he pulls at his arm. They stop near the door and Cassidy holds his face for a minute.

“ Trent wouldn’t do something stupid, he loves you” 

He sounds so sincere that all Chuck can do is nod. As soon as they enter its loud as fuck. His eyes scan for Trent and he finally finds him. He’s in the ring with Kenny in one of the corners cheering him on, he’s fighting against one of the young buck brothers. 

He noticed a few wrestlers are watching the duo fight. He looks right back at Trent to see him give Matt a cloth line and jump on top of him. 

“1, 2, 3” 

Kenny’s yelling and Trent’s grinning while laying down on Matt’s flat body. He looks so happy and he’s grinning wildly at the ceilings. His chest is heaving and Kenny comes running into the ring. He looks just as happy as he makes Trent stand up and they’re both laughing now.

“ I did it, I pinned you down Matt” 

Trent dances around the ring with Kenny right behind him. Nick manages to get himself in the ring too and now he’s chasing the other two while Matt watches. 

Trent’s being happy, without Chuck. 

Trent seems to see Chuck at one point and stops to look at Chuck. Kenny notices Trent’s silence and he sees Chuck just as fast. He whispers something into Trent ears and Trent just shakes his head and walks towards Chuck. Everything is silent and he’s sure everyone is starring at the two. He stands right next to him and something tells Chuck to start walking. 

————————

Its silent, Trent doesn’t bother to break the silence. He’s focused on anything but Chuck. He doesn’t quite know where Chuck is taking him either but he doesn’t care. All he’s feeling is hurt. He’s dumbly following Chuck to their room, right where everything began. He wonders if Chuck wants to end it with just the two of them. He would sure prefer that over in front of everybody. 

He goes straight to sit on the front part of their, no his bed. Chuck sits right next to him, too close for comfort. Its tense, he can’t remember the last time their friendship has been this tense. Is this the beginning of the end? 

“What’s going on, baby?”

The nickname holds so much affection and love that it makes Trent sick. This can’t be real, not after everything. He doesn’t know if this is how Chuck will end it. He hopes that Chuck makes it quick, he doesn’t want this to be dragged on. He doesn’t even want to think about how they’ll wrestle. It’ll throw off everything and he’s sure Cody will have his head once he sees everything play off. 

But it’s fine, as long as Chuck is happy that’s all he’s ever wanted from him. 

He tries to tell his head that Chuck will be happier without him. He tells his head that it’s time to move on, that Chuck doesn’t need him anymore. His mind refuses it, instead he feels anger start to rise in. How could he just let all their history go? 

“ Don’t call me that”

He finally mutters, he decides that the whole thing will go by better if he just lays down and closes his eyes. He’s trying to re arrange his thoughts and figure out what he wants to say. All that comes up in his mind is memories of when everything was easy and him and Chuck were happy. 

He’s been through this before he can do it again but Chuck is totally different. Chuck’s been his best friend for years, he can’t imagine a time without him.

“ Chuck, do you love me? Because sometimes I don’t think you do” 

He’s sure his voice is breaking but he keeps his eyes firmly shut. He knows if he sees Chuck’s face he’ll become a crying mess. Plus he doesn’t trust himself enough to open his eyes. He can lightly hear Chuck gasp. 

He hoped that if he ever had to end his relationship with Chuck that the end would be soft and kind just like how they had meet. At least the bed he’s laying in is soft, other than that the situation is ugly at best.

“ I do love you” 

Trent’s always believed everything Chuck’s ever told him. Even the silly obviously fake ones, he’s always believed Chuck. He doesn’t today. 

“ Sometimes, it feels like I’m the only one making an effort” 

He’s venting more than anything at this point. He almost wants to get angry but he’s never been angry at Chuck before. He’s always loved Chuck, he couldn’t imagine the new feeling of hatred for him. 

“ Baby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I’ll be better” 

Trent groans, that’s not what he wants to hear. He wants Chuck to acknowledge everything. He doesn’t want a simple sorry. He wants better.

“ Have you been cheating on me?” 

Everything’s quiet and he hears Chuck gulp and finally respond. 

“ I’m sorry”

Trent groans and runs his hands through his hair. What could he possibly do now? With every last bit of self respect, Trent grabs his training bag and he leaves. He can hear Chuck calling after him but he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome 2 the hell show


	12. chuck is baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck thinks of his relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna just wait a few days and update this with more shit but I feel like I need to add chucks thinking before I go on AND I FEEL NICE BECAUSE AEW PREMIERS TODAY

Chuck’s tears sting his face, he’s sure he looks like a mess. He’s spent the last few hours curled up in bed downright sobbing. He’s never felt anything hurt like this. Every little noise hoping it would be Trent coming back but why would Trent even come back? He doubts he wants anything to do with Chuck. He tries to desperately convince himself that he had made the right choice. 

His heart is screaming at him to go find Trent while his mind is telling him he doesn’t deserve Trent. 

And for once in Chuck’s life, he feels completely lost. He tries to clean the tears off his face but they stick to him like glue. The events replay in his head over and over and over again. How could he had done that to his boyfriend? Nonetheless his best friend? 

Does he even get the right to call himself Trent’s boyfriend and best friend now? 

If he could take everything back he would but it simply isn’t that easy. Add on the fact he’s sure Cassidy is gonna kill him when he tells him about what happened today. Sure, Cassidy and himself have been friends for longer than he can count but Cassidy has a special place for Trent. 

He doesn’t want to tell him that he broke Trent’s heart.

He can hear light steps from outside his room and he’s sure Cassidy is waiting for him to finally talk to him. Cassidy had never been one to push him, instead letting Chuck come to him. He doesn’t know if he can tell Cassidy this time.

Truth be told? He hadn’t cheated on Trent at all. 

He had never looked at somebody the same way he’s looked at Trent. Nonetheless touched somebody the way he touched Trent. The real reason Chuck had spit out those words to Trent is because he knows Trent can do better. 

He knows the way other people look at Trent and he’s sure they could all treat him better. Trent’s always kind and nice and always sets up dates whenever for no reason. Trent is one of a kind, a angel who only deserves the best but Chuck can’t give him that. Chuck can barely bring out the best in himself, he doesn’t get one bit why Trent wants to be with him or wanted to be. 

He’s average, has a bit of fat in his tummy, average height, weird hair and he looks awkward. He doesn’t understand what Trent sees in him. He’s always had insecurities but someone had pointed out how lucky Chuck is to have Trent, everything came crashing down on him. He started to second doubt everything he had done with Trent. 

He’s always the first one to forgive Chuck, he always wakes Chuck up so he isn’t late, he always comforts him and he’s always his best friend. His stomach used to twist and turn when he looked at Trent and realized he didn’t deserve it. 

The guilt ate at him till he couldn’t handle it anymore. He was just going to have to prove to Trent he can do better even id he hurts the both of them.

He had first started out by talking to Trent less and less. He started hanging out with Cassidy a little more because once Trent leaves him, he knows he’ll be lonely. Although even spending time with Cassidy made him feel miss Trent even more. He gives himself more time to adjust to the new change. He tries to get used to hanging out with mainly Cassidy but every time he tried too, he felt like something was tugging at his heart almost telling him he was missing out on something. 

He then started to avoid Trent’s affection, either it be hugs or kisses. He simply avoided them even when Trent gave him a confused and hurt look. He’s just doing what he needs too. The last straw was lying to Trent about the whole cheating thing. 

He remembers how Trent had sat up and had the most hurt face he could make up. He looked like he had personally broke his heart. He regrets it so much but he wants Trent to be happy so he shrinks into his blanket and lets more tears run down his face. 

For Trent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trent n Chuck r stupid, ok till next time guys !! LATE NOTE BUT I JUST SAW TRENTS INSTA STORY AND DKENBD


	13. Let the angst go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent eats ice cream with Darby and Jimmy and almost dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I watched aew and it was so good I love them so much. Anyway I hope y’all enjoy this

Trent didn’t even bother to slam the door shut instead softly shutting it. He wasn’t angry at Chuck, he could never be angry at Chuck. Chuck always had that weird control over him, he always managed to make Trent’s heart and mind feel like goo. One simple smile and Trent’s half way falling apart. He’s sure Chuck never noticed how much he had control over him. 

Or maybe he did and Trent was simply not good enough for him. 

He’s more angry at himself, more sad at the situation and more frustrated at the world. Everyone deserves to be blamed, everyone but Chuck. He should have noticed the signs. Trent had been through this so many times and each time he goes out of the relationship blind. Just thinking about the fact that he can’t go back to their room room and sleep next to Chuck makes him sick. 

Something is terribly wrong, he can’t imagine waking up and not seeing Chuck next to him. Even if the last few days have felt like Chuck was more of a ghost than anything. He doesn’t want to imagine what it’ll feel like laying in an empty and cold bed. The world feels much quieter and blank without Chuck around. 

He can’t help but be drawn back to when he was ten and had a crush on a girl with the longest blonde hair. He had told his mother and she had smiled at him and told him with great confidence that once you love someone the world is much louder and colorful. He had confusingly told her that everything is already loud and colorful, she had simply shook his head at him. 

It would take years later to figure out just what she meant that faithful day. Because she meant that the sun isn’t just yellow, when you’re in love the sun is a mix of yellow and orange swirls and specks of sparkles and you never forget it’s a star. The birds are so much louder, almost calling for each other, they are no longer just brown or white; they’re a mix. During the night it’s louder, you can hear the bugs chirping and the wind singing and the sky explodes in dark blues and blacks. 

He didn’t notice the world could be more than it already was till Chuck came around. It had always been Chuck. It will always be Chuck. 

Memories of Chuck and where it went wrong flood his mind. He’s never taken something this rough before, nobody could possibly prepare him for this. He didn’t just lose his boyfriend; he lost his tag team partner, his best friend. He doesn’t know what he’ll tell them but he probably won’t have too, they’ll know. Everyone always knows after something like this happens.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, he’s swarmed by too many thoughts to get himself together. He’s sure people looking at him even with his head down and wandering around. He doesn’t give a second thought because who cares about other people when Chuck just broke his heart? 

“ Trent?” 

He knows it’s Kenny voice, it’s loud and worried and it makes him miss Chuck that much more. He hates making people worry about him now with a broken heart and feeling like a emotional dumbass. He doesn’t quite see or feel Kenny till he’s holding him. Its a crushing embrace and if he didn’t have a tad more muscles than Kenny, he’s sure it would hurt. The hug almost feels like some sort of sorry. It’s warm just like Kenny, he’s needs to hug Kenny a lot more. 

Maybe Chuck needs a hug from Kenny too. 

Kenny holds him and he’s sure that Kenny can feel his tears on his shoulder. His tears are basically flooding Kenny’s shirt. He hopes future him remembers to buy Kenny a new shirt. Because he’s stuck in the memories of living in the past with Chuck. 

“ He fucking cheated on me, Kenny” 

He’s sobbing and he’s making a whole scene even with him being quiet as possible. He’s always been quiet unless he’s with his friends then he’ll explode with emotions. He hears soft footsteps behind him but he doesn’t bother to turn around. 

Nothing matters.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, Trent. Don’t you worry I’ll go kick his ass” 

It feels like Kenny is whispering at this point and he just wants him to go back to being loud. He’s frustrated everything is too quiet and it bothers his ear. They aren’t used to the quietness of the world. He doesn’t want Kenny to kick Chuck’s ass he just wants him to be loud. 

Most of all he didn’t want Chuck hurt, he wanted two things Chuck not hurt and everything to be louder again. He doesn’t even get to ask Kenny to be louder because Kenny is already running off. Trent is much too tired and frustrated to go follow him. He feels like the world is suffocating him, he’s panting and trying so desperately to breath in and out. 

He can’t exactly suffocate in the middle of the hallway.

“ Hey Trent right?” 

He recognize the voice but it’s a blur, he’s sure he’s gonna pass out because everything is so dizzy. He shakes his head and attempts to calm himself down one of the blurs hand him something. He had to stare at it for a few seconds to realize its water. 

He drinks it all and everything is back to shapes again. No more blurs just Darby and Jimmy making sure he’s not dying. He gives a attempted smile and waves his hand to greet them. 

“ I know you’re probably feeling like shit” 

He looks at himself for a minute and yeah he does feel and look like shit. He remembers when Chuck had joked that he needed a go fund me for his clothing choices. His heart aches a little bit more.

“.......Yeah we saw the whole thing but you should come with me and jimmy.” 

He only gets the last part of Darby’s speech and he almost feels bad for ignoring him. Although the last part had slapped him right in the face. He didn’t expect Darby to be this nice to him especially since they’ve only seen each other a couple of times. One of those times including Darby bleeding in his bathroom. 

“What?” 

He’s sure he looks like an idiot as the words try to come together in his head. 

“ Come with us? You aren’t afraid of jimmy are you?” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes and looks back at Trent. Trent is 99% sure he had given him his water bottle moments prior. For a guy that looks like he could quite possibly kill Trent with a death glare he already seemed nice. 

“What do I get?” 

He doesn’t even know the angle he’s trying to aim but he hopes Darby and Jimmy will just leave him alone. Another part of him wants everyone to comfort him and tell him it’s okay. He does feel bad for being rude to the duo. They swap glances at each other and it reminds Trent of Chuck again. 

He remembers their glances to each other before a match or when they were about to do something dumb or even when they were about to fall asleep. 

“ ice cream and free therapy” 

Jimmy talks this time and Trent can’t help but accept. He’s been on his diet way too long and having a shoulder to cry on might now be so bad. He trots along behind Darby and Jimmy, he mindlessly listens to their conversation. Every few steps, Darby will look behind just to make sure he’s following along. 

Every time he turns to him, Trent was sure to send him a sign to tell him he’s listening. 

“ Well if it isn’t the local emos and Trent. Found yourself some new boyfriends?” 

Of course the way to Darby and Jimmy’s room couldn’t go calmly. Maxwell stood tall with his scarf wrapped around his neck. He sure the scarf isn’t wrapped like that on purpose but he doesn’t bother to point it out even if Maxwell is being a prick. 

“Fuck off, Maxwell” 

This time it’s Jimmy, he already looks pissed off and Darby has a hand on his arm. Meanwhile Trent is attempting to keep his anger at a low point but the way Maxwell is just smirking at him makes him feel even more frustrated. 

“ What, why should I-“

He steps closer to Maxwell and Darby doesn’t move fast enough to stop him. 

“ Listen, asshole my boyfriend just cheated on me and I’m not about to have someone half my age shit talk me right now.” 

His arms are crossed against his chest and it isn’t till now that he realizes that he might have gone too far. He’s older than Maxwell and a little bit taller than him and way more mature. He should know better, he wants to apologize over and over again. Maxwell doesn’t know better, he’s just doing his usual thing. He didn’t know that Chuck completely broke his heart. 

His hand goes to rub at the back of his neck and Darby looks surprised. Actually it’s more of a mix of being impressed and surprised and worried. Jimmy looks the same way but way less remorseful towards Maxwell. He’s sure there’s something there but he doesn’t want to ask.

It still isn’t loud enough.

“ Sorry, man” 

Maxwell looks genuinely sorry for him and all Trent knows is that makes him feel worse. Its one of those few moments that Maxwell will break character and somehow its so much worse that way. He almost wants to tell Maxwell to say worse to himself, to act normal towards him. 

He doesn’t get to say anything because Maxwell sees Cody and uses him as an excuse to leave. He’s ushered to walk the other way after Darby nudged at his shoulder. 

——————————

They manage to walk to Darby and Jimmy’s room in quietness. Trent’s starting to get used to the quietness even if it frustrates his ears. Darby leads Trent to the small kitchen and Trent sat down in the small table. Jimmy sits across from him and he’s mindlessly scrolling down his phone. He’s humming some song that he doubts he’ll ever like and he looks content. 

Trent can hear Darby rummaging through the fridge and taking out a vanilla carton of ice cream. He scoops three perfect ice cream scoops and gives it right to Trent. He makes two more for himself and Jimmy.

“ Thanks, Darby”

The ice cream feels so nice, he hadn’t even ate breakfast this morning nonetheless lunch. He’s too busy wolfing sown the ice cream to notice Darby is speaking again. 

“ Was it the orange one?” 

He can barely hear Darby, he’s too focused on what Chuck might be doing. He knows it’s rude after all the two had offered him ice cream and talking shit out. He should appreciate it a whole lot more but he physically can’t push himself to do so. 

His mind goes blank again when he tries to process what Darby said. Orange one? He lets a small huh leave his lips and looks up from his ice cream. Both Darby and Jimmy are staring at him; Darby is looking with slight concern and Jimmy is looking at him with almost judgement. He’s sure if he was Jimmy he would be judging the fuck out of himself. 

It isn’t everyday one of your co workers is a sobbing mess about being cheated on and your friend invites them over. He owes Jimmy and Darby one if he ever gets out of this funk. 

“ Did the orange one cheat on you” 

He eats ice cream a little faster, he doesn’t want to talk about the cheating thing. Or maybe he does or- he hasn’t decided if he wants to talk just yet. Darby seems to sense this and he’s walking to the sink, Jimmy is right behind him and they’re whispering to each other. 

Trent needs another minute to realize what Darby is asking. His brain is not functioning add all, add in the slight brain freeze he got from trying to numb the emotional pain by eating another bowl of ice cream. 

His face scrunches up, Cassidy? He would never date Cassidy. For a minute he wonders about what it would be like to date Cassidy and he immediately shakes it away. That’s way too weird. From the few matches Trent has had, everyone always thinks Cassidy is just a tag along to him and Chuck. After all Cassidy only seems to stick to the duo and talk to them. Hell even at times people like to point out Cassidy is basically their son. 

So why would Chuck break something that seemed so perfect?

“ No no no, Im not dating the orange one” 

He’s mumbling and he knows he should speak louder but he can’t. Everything is so quiet, it makes him want to be quieter. Darby’s back at the table with him and Jimmy had walked out into another room. He’s somewhat glad, it’s better to have one set of eyes on you than two. 

Darby’s make up is dripping down his face and he almost wants to clean it up for him. Anything to get the attention of himself and Chuck. He reaches for a few napkins and hands them to Darby. He smiles and takes them gratefully, he’s cleaning his lower cheek. Only smudges of the black and white staying, his sickly pale skin making itself known. Trent watches as Darby’s thin fingers brush over his cheek before finally settling down in his lap. 

“ So the other one?” 

Darby’s eyes glance right at Trent and he’s sure that Darby can read right through him. He’s almost scared that he’s thinking the wrong thing. He’s nodding, that’s all he can muster. 

“ What an asshole” 

This time it’s Jimmy who speaks up, he had been listening to the whole conversation cautiously from the hallway. He enters the kitchen again and has a blanket in his hands. He hands it to Trent and he takes it willingly. He appreciated Jimmy for trying to comfort him but Chuck isn’t an asshole. He’s never been an asshole and he never will be. A string of protective goes through him, Chuck isn’t a bad person. 

He wants to correct Jimmy but he’s already on a rant about how cheaters suck. Darby is nodding along with him and he must know that look on Trent’s face because he shushes Jimmy. 

Now it takes Darby whispering into Jimmy’s ear for him to get it. He gives him a sad frown and apologizes, somehow it feels more genuine this way. Darby gives him another a bowl of vanilla ice cream and he’s already talking about some match he had the other day. 

He’s half way through the third bowl when he feels so sleepy. Considering the fact that he’s been up since the very morning, working out, fighting and being emotionally exhausted he needs a nap. He wants to tell Darby he should probably go because he’s tired but Darby is talking to Jimmy. They look too in-depth in their conversation and Trent’s eyes are slowly closing. 

He drifts off to sleep with only the low voices of Jimmy and Darby arguing about who can wrestle better.

————————————

After leaving Trent in safe hands well as safe as he could get. He’s sure Darby and Jimmy will do their best to cheer up Trent. He had trusted Darby mostly because he was the only one close enough for Trent to drop off. Plus underneath the whole scary painted faith dude he can be pretty nice. He wants to go face Chuck alone, after all he doesn’t want to upset Trent more than he already is. 

He uses the spare key that Cassidy had given him at one point and slams the door open. He sure as hell was about to make a scene, he leaves the door wide open and is greeted by Cassidy. He looks at him with a confused look and he’s sure he’s about to ask why he almost bust the door open.

He’s already looking for Chuck, he’s sure Cassidy knows too. Trent didn’t exactly tell him who Chuck cheated on him with but he could guess at this point. He’s rushing past Cassidy, looking everywhere he could. 

“ Whoa Kenny what’s going on?” 

He’s straight for the kitchen after he hears something shatter from there. He sees red, not even pretty shades of red just dark red. He should calm down and he should go back to comfort Trent and he should explain everything to Cassidy so he’ll be on his side. 

He should probably do all those things but he doesn’t. 

What he doesn’t expect to see is Chuck leaning on the counter and staring almost sadly at the glass cup he had dropped. He’s sure whatever is on the ground isn’t water and he’s not sure he wants to know. He doesn’t want to feel bad for Chuck but he does. Chuck is still his friend, he’s been around him so much in the span them meeting. 

He can’t do that to Trent either though, he remembers how broken he had looked. He tried to put his guilt towards Chuck away in the back of his head and refocused. 

“ Kenny? What are you doing?” 

His voice sounds so raw with emotions that Kenny has to take a step back. He can hear Cassidy attempting to pick up shit Kenny had dropped on his mini run here. He has at least another five minutes to maybe murder Chuck or something. 

Kenny at last gets a good look at Chuck’s face and he quite possibly looks worse than Trent. Clear tears stained his cheeks and he looked too pale.

“ You fucking cheated on, Trent” 

It felt more like a question on his lips, none of this made sense. Chuck wasn’t exactly reacting the way he thought he would be. He was expecting Chuck to feel bad and apologize and all that but that clearly isn’t it here. 

He’s even more confused and worried about his judgment than before.

“ You did what?

Cassidy had finally caught up with the duo, his hands are on his knees and he’s panting after the running. He looks so shock and hurt too, he’s never seen Cassidy genuinely that upset. Maybe he had been wrong about Cassidy originally knowing about Chuck cheating. Kenny starts to feel a little more guilty but it’s overshadowed by the fact that Chuck still cheated. 

He takes a deep breath and puts his attention back to Chuck. He wants to lunge back at him but he knows Cassidy will probably hold him back. 

“ I didn’t cheat” 

Kenny’s been in many situations and he’s unfortunately been in this situation before. He’s glaring at Chuck and he wants to call him a horrible liar and punch him. Again he doesn’t want to do that to Cassidy. Maybe he could explain everything to Cassidy and he could just leave.

Yet some part of him is almost happy, he wants to believe Chuck so badly. He wants Trent and Chuck to both be happy. He wants it all to be a misunderstanding.

“ I lied” 

Everything’s quiet, Cassidy’s panting had stopped, Chucks whimpers from crying stopped and Kenny didn’t know what to say. All three of them looked from one to another and it all the tenseness surprisingly left. Somehow Kenny knew this is where the truth would start.

“ Chuck, you have a lot of explaining to do right now” 

And with that all three men gathered around as Chuck started off how this had all started. It’s embarrassing enough to have so much insecurities and now sharing them with two other people. Chuck can trust Cassidy and Kenny even if Kenny looks like he’s on the verge of killing him. 

He’s sure it’ll be better than having to deal with the fact he hurt Trent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL THIS ANGST IS DONE AND THEN BACK TO HAPPY STUFF I SWEAR. And I love jimmy so much and yeah Maxwell is an ass but he cares


	14. Maxwell bf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell murders Sammy and its all gud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to add in a soft chapter but I also didn’t feel like writing another chapter so I was like:let’s write Maxwell and Cody being sweet bfs. anyway hope y’all enjoy we’ll be going back to the story after this one

Maxwell kept checking his watch, he almost wanted to ask the masseur if his watch was simply missed up. He’s getting slightly irritated at this point, where could Cody possibly be? He had promised to meet up with Maxwell after the final match is over. He hadn’t checked the tv but he’s sure by now that it must be over. 

He couldn’t even relax with the massage he’s getting without Cody being there. He wants to hear Cody talking to him and complimenting him. He hadn’t even been able to see Cody since before the show started. Which in Maxwell’s opinion, what does Cody need to do that doesn’t include Maxwell?

He doubts The young bucks and Jericho can make a match go on for that long. He briefly looks up from his watch and sees Cody running right towards the ring. He’s jumping up already, he doesn’t even turn his head around when the pretty brown haired masseur calls him back. He’s passing and cursing out random wrestlers that get in his way. 

None of them even matter, what matters is Cody getting into that ring and probably needing back up. He barely makes it to see Sammy running out into the ring. Maxwell is bolting now, everyone’s staring and they go straight to action.

He’s already being held back by a few wrestlers that really don’t deserve to touch him. He’s yelling and attempting to break free but the fucking weird dinosaur dude, the emo one and the fucking bald one are holding him back. He’s screaming threats, kicking, punching and squirming. He’s never been one to give up without a fight, even if he’s acting like a complete child. 

Cody had never told him the ending would be him kneeling on the ground after the fucking asshole Sammy kicked him in the dick. He’s this close to biting the dinosaurs dude hand off, they’re all surrounding him as if this is much of a fair match. Dinosaur asshole unfortunately grabs him and he can’t struggle anymore. 

All he can do is watch Jericho and the rest of those dicks are celebrating. 

“Asshole, let me go, I fucking swear I’ll get you fired.” 

He’s yelling and he’s sure even the fans could possibly hear him. Dinosaur asshole seems to loosen his grip for a minute but tighten again. Maxwell would never admit it but it hurt a bit. All he wanted to do was go help Cody and he can’t even do that. 

All of them aren’t even on Cody and Maxwell’s level anyway. 

The fucking dinosaur dude is holding him for a good ten minutes till Cody finally makes his way backstage. He’s limping a bit but has the biggest smile on his face so that makes up for some of this shit. He’s struggling again against the dinosaur dude’s hands and he does let him go this time. Before he goes running towards Cody he turns around and gives the dude a certain finger and walks off. 

He knew he wouldn’t try anything, nobody would try anything against Cody’s best friend. 

Cody greets him with a smile and Maxwell knows they’ll talk once they reach Cody’s private locker room. Maxwell wraps one of his hands around Cody’s waist and he’s giving people death glares if they even looked at the duo for a second. They finally make their way to Cody’s locker room and Maxwell cautiously places him on a way too nice chair.

“ Cody, Im so so so sorry man. I would have went out but-“

Cody takes off his shirt and he’s sure his mind short circuits for a minute. He’s still in his fancy clothes too, so he’s left in his nice dress pants that now look like they’ve went through hell. He’s sure that Cody can afford a million pairs of the same pants though. 

He didn’t quite understand how rich Cody was till his birthday rolled around and Cody has practically spent thousands on him. Sometimes having your boyfriend be so filthy rich has its perks. More like it has its perks all the time. 

“ It’s fuck- fine, Max” 

He’s wincing a but in between his words and Maxwell is already planning his witch hunt for Sammy. He’s sure he easily over power the dude, he’s skinny and he’s only slightly faster than Cody. A true asshole in the making. 

He doesn’t care if Cody said told him its okay to totally beat him up. He’s not being unreasonable he’s just, doing his job. His first priority has always been to do his job correctly.

“Did Sammy hit you too roughly? I’ll go fucking talk to him” 

Cody has enough money to bail him out if Maxwell does kill Sammy so its all fine. 

“ No, no its just- Its just he hit my crotch roughly” 

Cody’s wincing again and Maxwell’s motivation only grows. Its one thing to wrestle Cody Its another to fuck him up. 

“ I can get you ice” 

He doesn’t get Cody another thought, he’s already out looking for ice. Not just ice though he’s looking for someone else too. He’s sure Cody will thank him later anyway.

“ Where’s fucking, Sammy?”

Okay so maybe he might have lied about not going after Sammy. He’s pissed and add on the fact that he had to be held back while someone beat up Cody. He’s sure everyone notice he’s angry because a few backstage crew workers point to where Sammys at. 

Jericho is standing next to him and some wwe fuck is standing on the other side of him. He’s sure they’re trying to scare him but he goes stomping straight for Sammy’s head. He punches the wwe dude and then goes right for Jericho. He has to be fast because these fucks are twice his size. 

And he needs to get ice back to Cody. 

He decides fighting probably isn’t the best way to go. He grabs Jericho’s belt and throws it as far as it can go and Jericho is bucking it to go grab it. He takes notice Adam grabs it and runs off with it and he’ll have to re pay him some day or not. Now with Jericho off, the wwe dude gave him a death glare and went off following Jericho. 

Good.

“ Sammy” 

He growls and he’s holding him up by his shirt collar. He’s really really light surprisingly and he’s sure Sammy is scared shit less. Sammy’s eyes are huge and Maxwell almost feels bad for him. Keyword almost.

“ You can fight Cody in the ring but once you hit him too hard you talk to me okay?” 

His hands tighten around Sammy’s shirt and he’s almost daring him to disagree with him. Cody has told him that Sammy is a bright talent but a bright talent doesn’t go for cheap shots. He looks like some twelve year old that always gets his way one way or another. 

And that’s Maxwell’s role not Sammys. He shakes Sammy a little to get a response from him and he finally nods. He looks petrified and Maxwell thinks that’s enough for today. He lets go of Sammy and he goes tumbling to the floor. He looks nothing like he did in the ring when he was basically beating Cody up. 

He clicks his tongue, kicks Sammy and goes off to find ice.

“ Glad we could agree on something”

He’s long gone before Sammy can even react to his threat. He knows Sammy will come try to fight him later but he doesn’t care. He knows Cody would do the same for him.

He yells at one of the backstage crew to get him ice and in seconds he has a few ice packs in his hand. The joys of being Cody’s best friend. 

—————————-

He finally gets to Cody’s dressing room and he’s much more calmer. He probably shouldn’t have kicked Sammy but he doubts the kid will tell on him. Besides who will Cody believe him or Sammy the dude who beat him up? Exactly, Cody never doubts him. 

Cody already stripped to just his underwear and Maxwell has to stop himself from staring. He’s seen Cody naked many times but every time it always takes him by surprise. Cody has a few small bruises but he looks fine hell better than fine. He’s still leaning over though, Sammy must have done a lousy low blow. Man he really should have kicked Sammy in the dick instead. 

Maxwell’s eyes rank over Cody one last time. He gets this weird protective feeling and he’s not sure where it came from. 

He’s seen Cody naked many times, either under him, in the locker room or at home. Every time feels more personal than the other, man he’s getting way too soft. He wonders what everyone would say if they found out just how soft Maxwell is for Cody. Too bad he doesn’t care. 

“ Hey, Codes I got you ice”

Cody’s looking up at him and now Maxwell is sure his face is full on red. Cody is smiling at him and has such big sparkles in his eyes, one of his best looks Maxwell would say. His hair no longer with gel peaks over his forehead and he’s about to get lost in his blue eyes again. He’s almost certain Cody knows he’s staring because he winks at him and holds out his hand. 

He hands him the ice pack and it goes right on his crotch. His eyes are going from Cody to the ice pack and he thanks God, Cody doesn’t point out his obvious staring. 

He never stares at anybody, it’s always people looking at him. Now with Cody it’s all so different, sometime he even finds himself doubting things he does with Cody. People say he’s a kiss up but really? He just wants to be nice enough to see Cody smile at him. 

Man he’s falling hard.

“ Thanks, Max”

Cody’s always so nice and kind and Maxwell thinks that’s cute till Cody isn’t nice and he’s angry because someone pushed him too far and Maxwell thinks that’s hot too. He can’t help but feel like he should have been out there to help Cody. 

Even if Cody has pre planned this without telling Maxwell because he might have a tendency to want to help Cody at any give. He’s not turning soft, he isn’t. Sammy shouldn’t have kicked him so harshly. And if those fucks in the back had let him go out then that could have been avoided. 

“ Baby, what’s wrong” 

He hates pet names, he hates nicknames and he especially hates anyone calling him baby. He’s unfortunately one of the youngest wrestlers at the moment and everyone likes to mention at least a dozen times. But when Cody says it, it’s so much better. He says it so sweetly and Maxwell wants to be at home and leaning into his touch. 

He hates pet names but he lets it go just this one time.

“ Im sorry I couldn’t help” 

That’s the side of Maxwell that’s practically only reserved for Cody. Anyone else would hold it against him that he practically whimpered and looked like a kicked puppy. But not Cody, Cody always knows what to do especially if it’s about Maxwell. 

Maxwell has too much pride to admit it but when Cody does signal for him sit next to him he’s rushing to it. Its a tight fit and he’s halfway on Cody’s lap, the chair really wasn’t meant to hold two grown ass men. But he doesn’t care cause Cody’s arm is wrapped around his middle and he’s cuddling him.

Cody is whispering reassuring words in his ears while gently rubbing Maxwell’s arm. Cody is even telling him about his match against Sammy and how he couldn’t wait to make Maxwell proud. It brings a sense of pride to Maxwell to see how much Cody loves him. Hell he could stay here all day, the tension leaves his shoulders and he’s proudly wrapping his arms around Cody waits as well. 

His head is leaning on Cody’s chest and he’s sure if Cody keeps being so fucking nice that he’ll end up laying his head in his lap. Even if Cody’s lap has a cold ice packet. He feels so drowsy after today’s match and he knows he should probably talk to Cody some more but Cody is running his hands through his hair and it feels so nice. 

He kisses his forehead and he’s gone. He knows Cody will be there when he wakes up anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t hate Sammy I just had to write like mjf rip


	15. Rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever but I had school and I needed some time to study and stuff. This month is just really busy anyway here we go

He’s telling the whole story from the start and he’s sure Cassidy and Kenny are disappointed in him from the start. He doesn’t want to skim over the part of his insecurities but he doesn’t want to make it about himself either. In response his eyes get teary and he hopes to everything great that Kenny and Cassidy will understand. 

He almost sees the disappointment in Cassidy’s eyes and he wants to take everything back. He doesn’t even want to think about what Trent is going through. And it’s all his fault, the one that swore to always protect Trent from anything bad had caused this. He’s a wrestler, he should be strong, but he doesn’t think he can be strong for both him and Trent. 

“ And that’s why I thought it was better to lie to Trent.” 

He finishes the whole story up and he’s sniffling. He doesn’t deserve to be comforted one bit and he knows this all too well. He’s sure at some point Kenny is gonna make fun of him or even Cassidy. He deserves it either way, he hurt Trent. What he doesn’t expect is for Cassidy to rub his back and give him a reassuring smile. Kenny even gives him a smile too. 

It’s all so different than what he expected from the whole thing. When does anyone comfort the asshole who does this shit?

“ You’re such a dumbass Chuck”

Kenny says it so softly that Chuck almost wants to laugh. That’s the best way to describe him at the moment a dumbass. A dumbass that almost fucked up all his friendships and fucked up his relationship with the man he loves. 

“ Trent loves you man. You make Trent so happy” 

He barely registers it’s Kenny before he’s already shaking his head. That’s not right, he’s sure Trent can and will do better. And if Trent allows him he could just be his best friend and watch from the sidelines. It’ll be better that way he tries to remind himself. It’s all alright as long as Trents happy. 

Apparently his heart is not on the same thought, as he’s sent back to times where him and Trent has dreams to do anything and everything. They finally made it and yet everything is crumbling under them. 

“ If Trent didn’t have you in his life he’d probably just be sad and lonely all day” 

He keeps shaking his head he’s almost angry at the way Kenny and Cassidy are talking about Trent. He can do so much better than him and they all know it. So why can’t they all just accept that? He’s already accepted it. He’s the one that’s going to end up all sad and lonely. Not Trent. 

“ You make Trent, well Trent” 

That part breaks him, he remembers how Trent would tell him about the time before Chuck was there. It makes him a bit ill to think about what Trent could be doing right now. Its always been TrentandChuck just like that, you couldn’t have one without the other. There was never any space between the duo, something that could take any tag team down but not them. 

They’re special in a way that very few have, they grow being with the other. Trent makes Chuck the person he is, Chuck makes Trent the way he is. 

“ I fucked up didn’t I?” 

His hands are in his face now and he almost wants to start crying again. In all the chaos he forgot how easily he could lose Trent. The whole situation finally crashes down on him. He wants to take everything back and hug and kiss Trent but he’s sure it’s much too late. If there’s been one person who believes at all in Chuck it’s Trent. 

Even after his worst moments, he always managed to be by Chuck’s side. Now it’s his turn to turn around and make this right. 

“ We can fix this” 

He’s pretty sure that’s Kenny voice but he doesn’t want to look up. Cassidy’s trying to comfort him even more but he can feel him perk up at Kenny’s words. Kenny is giving him some faith and he’s almost scared to take it. He has to have faith for Trent at least. 

“ We can?” 

Kenny’s already dragging him out and Cassidy stumbling to catch up. He has to have hope for Trent and himself. 

—————————-

They end up running down to the first floor, Chuck racks his mind to figure out who lives on the first floor. Kenny didn’t even make another comment instead Chuck tried to find out what they were doing here. He’s sure that Trent would have ran off with Kenny, he’s not so sure about anything he tells himself anymore. 

They finally stop in front of a door and Kenny’s explaining the whole situation. Of course Cassidy and Chuck are already questioning him with confusion painted on their face.

“ Why is Trent with Darby and Jimmy?” 

Kenny’s knocking on the door already and Chuck has way too many questions. Leave it to Kenny to leave Trent with anybody who can find. Although Chuck doesn’t think it’s time to critique Kenny’s actions considering his actions. 

He winces as he thinks about what he had done hours prior to Trent. 

“ Emotional support?” 

Cassidy answered cheerfully and he hears the light steps of someone coming to the door. So he can’t even ask Kenny another question before the door is being opened.

“ Yeah, yeah I’m not sure about that” 

Chuck whispered as the door opened and they were greeted by Darby, his face with no make up which seemed like too much of an unusual sight. He’s still dressed in all black though and he can faintly see Jimmy in the background. 

“ Hello?”

Darby’s voice is cold and he’s sure that he must know about the situation at hand. He looks like he could kill anyone with a simple glance. It almost wants Chuck to shrink away from his hard glare. 

He’s being brave for both Trent and himself. 

“ Darby, we need to see Trent” 

Kenny’s speaking this time and he almost wants to thank him for it. He doesn’t know if he can find the words to tell Darby that he needs to see Trent. 

“I dont know about th-“

He knows Darby is hesitant and he’s sure if he was in the same situation he would have done the same thing. But he isn’t Darby and that’s his best friends who’s upset and he needs to comfort him. He needs to make things right again even if Trent doesn’t want to date him anymore. 

“ Thanks Darby” 

He’s already rushing in, going past Darby which isn’t much of an issue considering how skinny and short Darby is. He reminds himself to apologize to Darby once everything is over with. That is, if Trent forgives him, there’s always the chance that Trent doesn’t forgive him. Chuck wouldn’t blame him after all he had fucked up.

As if on call, He finally finds Trent leaned over in the chair with his head on the table. A thick blanket wrapped around him and he’s drooling a bit. He can faintly hear footsteps coming after him but he doesn’t care. He’s finally found Trent, even with being without him for a few years it felt like he had been without him for too long. 

He’s never looked better, his cheeks are a light pink and he looks so very peaceful. He almost wants to let Trent be and let him sleep forever. Instead he goes to shake Trent’s shoulder and he slowly starts to stir up.

“ Trent, Trent baby wake up”

He’s crouching down now to shake him, the only response he gets is words too light to hear. He’s sure that Trent is beyond tired after today’s events and he sure would prefer to take him back home and not have to talk about today but he can’t. It all goes back to his dumb actions and mouth. 

He’s sure that he’s cursed with a dumb mouth and an even dumber brain. He’s too much in his thoughts to see Trent’s eyes flutter open. A bit annoyed at the sudden awakening but once seeing Chuck they turned into something much warmer. 

“ Huh? Chuck? Love you” 

He’s clinging to Chuck so desperately and chuck knows it’s just the drowsiness. It always takes Trent a few minutes to really start to wake up from a nap. He’s always so affectionate and lovely after a nap, constantly clinging onto him. It always makes Chuck want to coo at him and love those moments. What really made Chuck’s heart melt is when Trent placed a warm kiss on his cheek. 

He’s so warm that Chuck’s almost afraid he’s running a fever. He can feel the trío staring at them and he’s sure that if he was in their shoes that he would be just as confused. He even knows that Trent’s drifting back to sleep even with the position he’s in. 

He doesn’t mind carrying Trent back to their room, nor he does he mind the possibility of Trent wrapping his arms around him nor does he mind the feeling of Trent on his body. 

He doesn’t mind.

“ Had a bad dream that you left me” 

He’s trying to find the best way to take the other man back when the words make him stop. His face burns red, he’s sure Trent cant see him since he’s already half asleep but the guilt goes through him. He had given Trent a bad dream, Trents mumbling more but he’s already lifting him into his arms. 

Trent’s always been way stronger and taller than Chuck but that doesn’t seem to matter the moment. Chuck has a tight hold on Trent via bridal style and it’s not too bad. Once he’s sure that Trent is secure and asleep does he finally reply. 

“ Would never do that to you, Trent “

—————————

The rest of the day is too quiet, he can only hear the tv in the other room where Cassidy and Kenny are. He didn’t bother to eat dinner but he almost forced Trent to wake up and go eat. He looked too peaceful to wake up anyway. Chuck’s been counting the minutes and it’s been three hours since Trent had last stirred in bed. 

He almost wants Trent to wake up and get the whole thing over with. Another part of him wants to be selfish and just lay with Trent and enjoy the peace. Just for another minute. It’s getting closer and closer to midnight and as much as he wants to stay glued to Trent’s side, he hadn’t brushed his teeth nor changed out of his clothes. 

He’s halfway through brushing his teeth when he hears some mumbles from the bed. He ends up rushing the tasks at hand, not even noticing he had slipped on one of Trent’s shirts till he’s out the bathroom door. Its so dark and quiet that Chuck almost wants to think that Trent went back to sleep. And he’s about to go back to grab his phone from the bathroom when Trent finally calls for him.

“ Chuck?” 

His voice is too deep and he almost can hear the hurt in it. And he’s sure that now he’s going to have to explain everything to Trent. So he gathers his courage and sits right next to him on the bed. The darkness provides the comfort of not being able to see the sadness Trent’s face obviously has. 

“ You didn’t cheat on me did you?” 

He’s shaking his head so violently and he knows Trent can’t see him but he must what he’s doing. He doesn’t know if he’s more disappointed in himself or the fact his brain had decided to start letting tears slide down his cheeks. 

He twist his head to the side and he’s trying to gather his words together. But how exactly can you even defend your actions in this type of situation? 

“ I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I just- it-“ 

Its too quiet and it’s never this quiet whenever Trent and Chuck are around each other even when they’re asleep. Its never this quiet. 

“ It’s my own insecurities it wasn’t your fault” 

He’s chocking on his sobs by now and he half expects Trent to leave him again. But he knows that Trent won’t do that, he’s too kind. He takes the chance to dig his head into Trent’s chest and whisper apologies against his chest. Hoping that after each one that everything will go back to normal and that Trent isn’t upset. 

“ I know, I know it’s okay baby” 

The words are enough of a comfort for Chuck to looks up, touches Trent’s cheek softly. He’s holding him for a minute and their lips finally meet. It’s such a needed kiss and they’re clinging to each other and it’s like everything is back to normal. The only sound coming from Chuck sniffling. He’s sure the two will have an even deeper talk in the morning but for now they can just enjoy the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter !!! School has been hell but here ya go

Out of wrestling matches he’s done nothing quite compared to this moment. He’s thirty two, he’s old, everyone loves to say it but he can’t help but feel the youngest he’s felt in a while right now. He can almost hear his mom cheering for him. Everything eh had so desperately wanted when he was first starting out finally happened. 

It’s too much, almost too much. He never imagined this moment to actually come nonetheless happen in the very state he had spent so many years cursing out. It’s almost bitter sweet how things like this can workout so well. He wants to yell at everyone that told him he couldn’t, he wants to show them what he just did. He never had to prove himself to anyone because they never cared and now here he is. He’s on fucking tv.

So many years he had spent being envious of others or cursing himself for being so little compared to anyone else. He did it. 

Losing always feels horrible especially since they started out so well but the excitement of the future makes up for it. The excitement of more, either it be with his career or with Trent. That excitement makes him want to do better and to be everything he ever wanted. Not to mention he gets to stand next to Trent. 

Oh Trent. 

He remembers days where he would only catch flashes of Trent on tv on some wrestling show he didn’t care much for. He was always so envious of him, now he looks back and laughs. Trent was never happy there. He would have never been happy there. They would have never been if Trent had been happy there. He even remembers the day Trent came home and Chuck never saw him on the tv again. 

He almost wants to thank God that he made Chuck wait so long for a taste of this victory. He wouldn’t want it if he didn’t have Trent of if someone else was standing next to him. It’s perfect. 

“ You’re my best friend” 

His words are slurred and he looks perfect even with his hair messing and he’s trying to clean the sweat off his face. He’s on top of Chuck at this point with his hand draped around his shoulder. He’s laying sloppy kisses on his cheek and it’s too ticklish. 

Its just as special for Trent as it is for Chuck. He doesn’t fully get it till Trents on his fifth kiss and he realizes that they’re on the same boat. Trent’s just like Him in a way, they want to prove everyone that they were wrong. 

“ My dogs my best friend” 

That’s a lie. But it seems almost too easy to mess with Trent because he’s pouting at him now. He wonders how anyone could ever want anything more then this. It seems like a weird wrestling romantic movie in a way. Everything’s coming together and for once he knows what will be waiting for him tomorrow. 

“ You’re such an ass” 

The words are barely covered by Chuck leaning up and kissing Trent. The future looks brighter up there.


	17. four different kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As u can see I have some inspiration and have been writing the fuck out of it. Also u can look at these as friendships or relationships idc (except for probs the Cody and mjf one but) I do make some being the elite references and some from the last show so there’s that anyway

Everything hurts but the pain is starting to numb down. His wrists sting a bit and he’s reminded of the absolute hell it was to get the duck tape off his wrists. He rubs at his right wrist at the thought and even if he had gone through much worse in that whole match, having everyone stand around him while someone tried to remove the duck tape is so much worse. 

The only silver lining was everyone looking so genuinely impressed at him. Cody had patted his cheek, Mjf didn’t glare at him at all and Jericho even handed him his skateboard once his hands were freed. But best of all? The crowd fell in love with him even if he was suppose to be the loser. For once in a long time, people were on his side- no people are on his side. 

With his skateboard under his arm and bits of dried blood on his wrists he proudly walked back to the locker room to get changed. He feels like he’s a little kid again and he’s running high on adrenaline. He doesn’t even notice Jimmy watching him till he speaks up. 

“ You did great” 

His voice echoes through Darby’s head and he can’t help it, he really can’t. He lets a rare smile curl on his lips, he’s sure it looks weird on his face. His face always looked so weird when he smiled but he doesn’t seem to mind the crookedness of it today. It isn’t an all teeth smile it’s more of his lips curving up and his eyes shinning bright kinda smile. 

He wants to Jimmy about everything, about his new found support and love. But he’s sure Jimmy would think he’s crazy if he randomly started rambling about today and practically bouncing up and down. He ends up settling on grasping Jimmy’s shoulders and squeezing them a bit. His painted nails not much of a contrast to Jimmy’s pitch black shirt. 

Best part is that Jimmy doesn’t even push him away instead letting him. The very man he had fought last week was now letting him know he did fucking fantastic. For some it might have seemed odd but not for Darby. The two we’re too similar for anyone to not notice. It’s clear cut from the way they dress to they’re goals. Whenever one wins the other is just as happy for him. 

“ Yeah?” 

And he’s sure his voice doesn’t help him at all with trying to not sound too excited because Jimmy has a knowing smile on his lips. What he doesn’t expect is for Jimmy to take one of his wrist oh so very gently and take it off his shoulder. Darby is just about to apologize, he must have passed a boundary but then Jimmy’s lips make contact with his wrist and his words stop. 

“ Yeah” 

He says it so lightly as if they were talking about music or video games and Darby’s sure his brain shut downs for a minute because he doesn’t even notice Jimmy slipping away.

—————————

“ We fucking did it, Kenny” 

He wants to correct Adam because Adam had done the one two three and it was technically Adams win but he keeps that for later. He’s just glad for the win, both of them had gone through tough no winning streaks. Its finally over and he can go back to somewhat being useful again and not worrying the rest of the elite members. 

“ Best birthday present man” 

He gives Adam a brief side hug and they’re stumbling down the hallway. He has no idea what they’re doing, maybe he wants to see Cody or maybe he really needs some ice on his knee but Adam is practically dragging him with him. Kenny really doesn’t mind but Adam’s death grip on his wrist hurts a bit.

“ Kenny! Adam!” 

Nick and Matt. Suddenly it all clicks, he knew the argument Nick and Adam had on the last filming of being the elite. He thinks back at the match and he remembers so well how hard Adam had fought. Not to end his streak but to make it up or maybe even prove Nick and Matt wrong. 

He’s sure an argument is gonna start, even if all three men look somewhat happy. Kenny knows from years of being with the trio that they can easily turn into cats and dogs.

“ I’m sorry Adam”

Now that’s not what he’s expecting at all, his mouth hangs open as Matt goes to hug Adam, almost making him fall. Must take Adam by surprise to because he’s clinging right back to Matt. 

“About the whole argument, We’re huge assholes. We know you’re doing your best” 

Nick finishes up the apology and that’s even rarer. Its one thing to have Matt apologize it’s another to get Nick to apologize too. He’s just about to ask what the fuck is even going on when Adam is speaking up. 

“ I know, I signed up for this and I love your dumbasses anyway” 

Now all three of them are hugging like idiots and Kenny’s sure if he wasn’t so shell shocked he’d take a picture. He even has to look closer when Adam is kissing both Matt and Nicks cheek. He’s about to just head out when Adam is pulling him right in the hug and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek too. 

Its never a dull moment at aew.

————————

In Cassidy’s defense he had stayed up all night and morning waiting for Chuck and Trent to finally come home. Sure he hadn’t gone with them to the match and sure they had lost but he at least wanted to congratulate them on they’re first match for aew. He had even been gracious enough to have snacks and blankets ready on the sofa for when they finally arrived. 

He can almost see Chuck complaining about the loss while Trent agrees only half asleep. He’s sure Trent cares way more about being able to go to bed. For a spilt second he almost wishes he would have went but this was a moment for Chuck and Trent. And even if Chuck bitches about losing when he gets home he’s sure he’s still star struck by what happened. 

He might have fallen asleep for a few hours though because he wakes up to the sound of keys jiggling and whispering. He looks up just in time to see a tired Trent with a sleeping Chuck draped over his shoulder. He’s sure he sees relief painted on Trent face when he finds Cassidy on the couch. It must have been a hell ride back home with Chuck. 

“ Welcome home, you guys lost”

He had been planning to make a poster saying welcome home losers but he had fallen asleep. It’s probably for the best he didn’t do that because Trent drops Chuck on top of his right side just from the comment. He tried to get comfortable with the newly added weight but he just has to accept the uncomfortable position. 

Chuck doesn’t even flinch at the change, instead moving even closer to Cassidy’s side. 

“ Thanks man, didn’t notice” 

Trent lays down on his left side, his head leaning down on his shoulder a action completely opposite of his words. He sounded exhausted, the excitement must have disappeared already. Cassidy doesn’t have it in him to even push Trent’s head off his shoulder even if he’s loosing feeling in it already. 

He watched both men carefully as they drift off to sleep. He makes extra sure by calling out they’re names and still nothing. Once he’s sure they’re asleep he leans over to Chuck and kisses his forehead then leaning to Trent he does the same thing.

“ You guys did great” 

Its barely a whisper but it’s there, the comfort of both men making Cassidy drift off to sleep as well.

———————————

Its a quarter past two am and both Cody and Max are wide awake. Cody’s running on coffee and the urge to make sure everything is fine. Max’s running on his love for Cody, deciding not to head back to their hotel room till Cody was ready. Which of course meant staying a couple hours into the early morning. Max’s pretty sure he had napped or at least zoomed out for most of the night. 

Cody on the other hand had managed to have such high alertness, practically daring someone to mess up. Its a trait that he would have to work on later but for now he can finally greet the comfort his bed and Max. Two of his favorite things. He’s stripping off his clothes while Max watches him through closing eyelids. He looked cute, like a kitten about to take a nap and if it weren’t for the fact Max didn’t like those type of compliments Cody sure would have told him. 

Its so easy to make Max a blushing mess it’s the cutest thing. Whenever he gets all flustered, his nose goes cherry red and he tries to look away. He doesn’t understand how anyone could possibly not love Max. Sure he can be a bit blunt at times but he always has good intention regardless. He’s thrown out of his thoughts by Max speaking up, he hadn’t even bothered to take off his shoes instead laying back against the pillows. 

“ How was your night, baby?”

His face soften at the nickname and with that he threw his dress pants to the side and climbed into bed. He knows Max won’t bother to take off anything at this point much too tired so he starts untying Max’s shoes. They were a gift that Cody had bought Max days prior, when he had seen the shoes he had given Cody possibly the tightest hug. It was all worth it for that moment. 

He tugged his shoes off and went to lay next to Max, they were so close that if Max moved an inch his lips would be brushing against Cody’s. Lucky for the both of them Max leaned his head towards Cody and they kissed. It was soft, a picture for no one other then the two to see. 

“ Everything I could ever dream of and more, love”

He knew all too well of Max’s hatred of nicknames but Cody always managed to find a few that Max didn’t half mind. The small word of love managing to make his shoulders let go of the tension he had been holding in and a lazy smile finally appear. 

He pulls Max right into his chest, he’s sure he’s going to hear protest and he’s right.

“ Hmm what-“ 

Max is squirming in his grip and a pout set on his lips. It’s adorable. Max never seemed to ever do anything that doesn’t leave Cody practically cooing over him. Cody’s sure somewhere deep inside that Max loves the attention. 

“ Let me hold you” 

He can hear Max click his tongue before finally stopping his squirming. He’s leaning into Cody touch now but Cody can still see his hesitation in the whole thing. He grabs the blanket and carefully pulls it over Max, he probably should have turned off the lights but it doesn’t seem to matter as Max’s eyes are now closed. 

“ C’mon Cody, I’m not a baby” 

He mumbles but Cody knows better and simply wraps a arm around him. 

“ Shhh”


	18. Two times Trent had something for Cassidy and the one time Cassidy had something for Trent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent babies Cassidy a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/search?q=bens+right+activist+tweet+dad&client=safari&hl=en-us&prmd=niv&sxsrf=ACYBGNS4MuPHel0RXWsxA8BiOklAUPFZng:1571956015838&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjhpbS_-LXlAhVyTd8KHUmUC_cQ_AUoAnoECA0QAg&biw=375&bih=553&dpr=2#imgrc=5BslVBGuSdKYMM
> 
> OK if u need a pic of what the gift is at the end thats the link !!! Anyway enjoy this shortish chap

“ I don’t know how you manage to get so bruised up”   
Trent commented as he scanned Cassidy’s body up and down. He had a few bruises here and there but more noticeably a streak of blood running down his knee. It’s almost a ritual already after every game to have Trent make sure there wasn’t any major injuries he had collected even if he didn’t do much. He’s sure Trent gets the point that he’s a little too injury prone. 

Trent had even made it a habit to to check on Chuck and then make a straight turn towards Cassidy. Everything really had been fine till Cassidy had struggled to get out of his jeans just for a bloody knee to appear. It’s nothing too bad, it looks like the same as a child who had run a little too quickly on the sidewalk. It’s unfortunately enough for Trent’s face to fall and for him to go full dad mode. 

So now he’s sitting at catering while Chuck’s taking a nap next to him and Trent’s attempting to ‘fix’ his knee. Trent had forced him into shorts, and as much as he hated shorts with a passion he knew it was no use to argue with Trent. Even worse Chuck couldn’t help him out because he’s passed out leaning against the table instead. He’s about to point that out to Trent but he’s cleaning his leg with a baby wipe and all he can do is hiss in pain. 

It stings, a lot. He hadn’t even noticed Trent rummaging and gathering a few medical items till he was cleaning his knee. “Trent fuck it hurts” his words are slow, even if his match was over there was still too many people here. As much as he wants to kick away from Trent’s grip on his leg and the baby wipe that feels like hell, he can’t. Because Trent would just get even more worried and he’s trying to keep his not bothered by anything persona on.

“ Well next time be more careful”   
Trent doesn’t even look at him as he slaps a bandaid on his knee. There’s cartoon fish on them and he can’t help the small giggle that leaves his lips. Trent’s even smiling at him now, that’s how he knows that even when he’s accident prone, Trent doesn’t mind having to fix him up. 

The moment would have been a bit more touching if Chuck hadn’t started whispering Trent’s name in his dream. Leading to even more laughter escaping Cassidy’s lips. 

————————

It’s freezing and even with Cassidy’s jean jacket on, it still feels like he’s halfway towards getting hypothermia. He wraps his arms in front of his chest and tries to not shiver when another breath of wind passes by him. He wants to whine and tell Trent and Chuck that he wants to go back to their hotel room but his pride keeps him from saying anything. Before they had went exploring the new town they’re in Trent had specifically told him to put on a bigger coat but he hadn’t and he doesn’t want to prove Trent right. 

Once Trent steps inside a store and Chuck stays behind with him outside of it does he finally admit to his wrong doing. He’s sure Chuck will still rub it in his face but it won’t be as bad as Trent’s lecture.

“ Fuck its so cold” He gasps out as another wave of cold air hit them. Chuck’s already decked out in warm clothes with a long sleeve shirt and two jackets piled on him along with hand warmers that Trent had shoved in his hands. Unlike Cassidy, Chuck would happily take Trents advice on what to wear. Chuck’s been with Trent way longer than Cassidy’s known Trent so its pretty much expected. He must know better now to not disagree with Trent on certain things.

Unfortunately Cassidy didn’t get that message and now he’s stuck on his own. 

“You’re such a dumbass Cassidy” Chuck must be feeling generous today because he’s already stripping off his jacket for Cassidy to take. He’s ready to shower Chuck with thank you’s till someone from behind drapes him in a huge jacket. He twist around and comes face to face with Trent, of course. 

“ No, baby I got it” He says right to Chuck and kisses his cheek before giving Cassidy a look and starting his lecture. It isn’t till they arrive back at their room does Cassidy realize that Trent no longer has his favorite coat on. 

————————

Its a lazy day, one of the few days that Trent can hang out with his boyfriend in peace. Cassidy had wandered off in the morning to go do something and that left the duo to sleep in and finally catch up on different movies they wanted to watch. They’ve managed to get through five movies even with Chuck perched right on his lap with his head tucked into Trent’s neck. 

He’s lightly telling Trent a story that he’s heard over a million times but it never gets old. He’s on the part that always makes Chuck laugh when Cassidy interrupts by running into the living room. He has a box in his hand and he has a way too unusually happy grin on his face. He doesn’t even want to ask what he has in the box but Cassidy’s already explaining. 

“ I have a gift for you guys”

He throws the box straight at them with only Chucks fast reflexes saving the two. Chuck takes the time to shake the box and it’s light, not anything too extreme. Chuck gives him a weird glance and before anyone can say anything more he’s already throwing the top off. 

Cassidy dips his hand into the box and hands one of the items to Chuck and the other to Trent. He doesn’t even get a sneak peak till Cassidy finally lets go of the item. And for once he beats Chuck right to reading the item. 

“ Best dad ever” 

Its a cheesy small keychain and it’s blue and green and it looks like something a child would get looking at the sale section at Walmart. The words on the keychain are in bubble letters and it’s all so silly. He wraps the keychain tightly in his hand and has a stupid smile on his face, he can feel his face becoming red not in embarrassment but in something more. 

He’s sure Chuck knows he’s about to get emotional because he’s giggling and holding Trent’s face. 

“ Hey, why do I only get one that says dad” 

He tried to peer his head to look at Chuck’s keychain and he finds just the words dad in bubble letter and now he’s laughing. His chest hurts and tears are in his eyes he doesn’t even notice Cassidy flop down on the sofa next to him while Chuck keeps whining about his gift. 

“ Because Trent is better” 

Now Chuck throws a playful punch at Cassidy’s shoulder, fully leaning over Trent and the duo starts play fighting. And Trent is stuck in the middle as the duo laugh in between punches and as much as he wants to complain and push them off. He let them have their fun for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay have y’all seen aew whenever Trent and Cassidy interact??? Trent cares for him so much it’s sweet


	19. Halloween time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck likes scaring kids, Trent likes Chuck and Cassidy just lives with Chuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy everyone here’s the latest chap

The child like screams filled the house with deep giggling coming right after it. The floor is now dripping with red luke warm ‘blood’ and pieces of Hershey kisses are scattered along with it. Its a mess that surely will lead to the taller man ending up cleaning it up even if didn’t live there. The door silently clicked shut after the show and for a minute only running footsteps could be heard in the distance now. 

The two men swiftly walk into the kitchen, the shorter one holding a bowl half filled with treats, having already been eaten by the man himself. The taller one’s leaning into one of the counters when he finally flicks the shorter one’s cheek to gain his attention. 

“ You scared the shit out of those kids”   
The tensions gone just like that and Chuck’s peeling the cheap Halloween mask they had found the day prior. More blood drips on the ground, Chuck had insisted that they needed the fake blood the day prior as well. Hell Trent had even been taken out when Chuck showed him his costume with the dumbest grin on his lips. 

It’s probably for the best neither for them have kids. Just the slight thought of the two of them being in charge of running toddlers makes him wince. Besides they have Cassidy and he counts as a kid right? He’s sure it counted in some way. 

“ I did not”   
Chuck’s arguing back and Trent knows him all too well to know that Chuck is way too proud of himself. He’s stealing another Hershey kiss from the Halloween bowl and stuffing it into his mouth. Trent’s sure that they’ll run out of candy in the next twenty minutes if Chuck keeps it up, he loves his boyfriend but he has no self control. He’s so childish but it only makes Trent softer for him. 

He’s shaking his head at Chuck with way too much love in his eyes. Chuck’s stumbling towards him and he’s sure he’s gonna give him a gross lick on the cheek, a new habit that Chuck loves to do to gross Trent out. Instead though he pressed a kiss on Trent’s lips and he can still faintly taste the chocolate. He imagines he has a stupid love sick look on his face when they finally pull apart. He’s sure It’s gone as soon as Chuck licks his cheek and he’s cringing away from him. 

“You’re such an ass”   
He uses the back of his palm to scrub the spit off his cheek. Chuck’s giggling at him and it sounds so nice, it rings through his ears and almost makes Trent not want to kick Chuck out. 

He hears the doorbell ring and he’s about to move but chuck traps him against the counter once again. He rolls his eyes and briefly hope the kids outside aren’t too annoying and get the hint. 

“ You love my ass”  
A all too knowing smirk grazes Chuck’s lips and Trent slaps his chest before his hands move to Chuck’s ass. They kiss again before Trent finally lets lose and clings to the other man. His hands urge Chuck to move even closer and Chuck’s just as eager because his hands move lower and lower till- 

Someone clearing their throat interrupts the duo and Trent groans. He pulls away from Chuck and looks over at the door way to see Cassidy giving them a death glare under his glasses. He almost, almost forgot that Cassidy still lives with Chuck. As much as he loves Cassidy, and he truly does seeing as he’s practically hovering and cooing over him. But he also loves his alone time with his boyfriend. 

Now he’s sure It’s for the best none of them have kids. 

“ Oh Cassidy is still here”   
Trent said in the most monotone voice possible as he finally gives up and shoved a piece of chocolate into his mouth. What? He deserves it after this whole night. 

The doorbell rings again and Chuck’s already going straight for it, mask in his hand. He’s sure he can see the slight amusement from Chuck’s face as he passes by him. He doesn’t even notice Cassidy again till he’s walking after Chuck and can faintly hear Cassidy yell back at them. 

“ THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO” 

—————————

Its so fucking cold but Trent doesn’t mind too much because he’s cuddling into Chuck’s chest. He’s so warm and soft and he’s finally getting his sleep. He’s Chuck is asleep too till Chuck’s patting at him and trying to get his attention. 

“Baby, baby” 

He’s startled up and looks over just to see that it’s four fucking am. He groans and tries to shrink back into Chuck’s chest its so warm and everything else is so cold. He even has his eyes closed when Chuck’s calling his name again. 

“ Do you hear that?” 

Everything is silent again and Trent almost doesn’t hear it. He hears the jingles and the movement in the other room. Trent knows all too well what that means. He jumps up and attempts to race for the door but it’s too late. 

“ ITS CHRISTMAS TIME EVERYONE”   
Cassidy has the biggest grin on his face and he’s throwing different Christmas items at the duo. Chuck has to scatter to bring the blanket up for the two of them to not be totally exposed. The room explodes with red, green and white along with the blasting music of jingle bells. 

“ NOOOOO”


	20. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I spent so much time on this

Hello id just like to quickly thank everyone who commented on my fic or overall enjoyed this fic. It was a hella lot fun to write and I hope you guys love it too. I don’t have any fics planned for the future but I’m sure this isn’t the last time I write for best friends and orange Cassidy, till next time


End file.
